


The Doctor and The Spark.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbed Penis, Crack, Crossover, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hate relationship?, Hotch is a jerk, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jealous Derek, M/M, Morgan is sweet, Peter's still a creep, References to Knotting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Werecats, Werewolves, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What have I created?!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning felt like a blur and Stiles almost scolded himself as he forgot to tell the rest of the pack that his FBI cousin was currently in town. Stiles stared at the scene in shock, Spencer was currently pressed against a wall by Derek (Who appeared to look like he was going to attack him at any moment).<br/>“What the hell are you doing?” Stiles screeched, dragging Derek away from Spencer.</p><p>“Who the hell is this?” Derek growled, “What’s he doing in your room?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this in the future, I might not. I really wanted to combine Criminal Minds and Teen Wolf because I love both shows and they were both created by the amazing Jeff Davis. I totally have a crush on Jeff Davis (off topic).
> 
> I just realised that both Derek's are hot and badasses. I mean they're the ones that do most of the action.

Chapter One

Stiles groaned as he tried to find a comfortable position on the floor. His father had invited his cousin to stay over during his holidays away from the BAU, Stiles wasn’t sure whether he was envious or proud of his cousin for being a genius. Spencer Reid was related from his mother’s side of the family, and now the agent was going to be sharing a room with him because the spare bedroom was currently being renovated. Stiles wasn’t even sure how he was going to survive with a guy that’s main focus revolved around criminal psychology. How the hell was he supposed to hide werewolves and supernatural creatures from a guy who’s genius-ness caused him to probably be able see through lies.  
“I can take the floor. It is your bed after all.” Reid voiced, entering the room.

“Nah it’s cool, it’s been a while since I was reacquainted with floor. It needs some love too.” Stiles grinned, “So tell me more about your team.”

“Well that won’t be necessary considering the fact you are most likely going to meet them in the near future.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“As you know there have been some unsolved murders happening in Beacon Hills, your father thinks it’s time that we get involved with the case.”

“I thought they were animal attacks, you investigate when humans are involved, right? And I don’t really want you or my father involved in something this dangerous.”

“Stiles. It’s my job.”

“Spencer. You always told me to keep an open mind and to think out of the box. This is beyond incomprehensible, this is something that needs to be left alone. If there’s a wild cougar going around killing people, it won’t show you mercy.”

“You know that they’re not animal attack and I know that you are somehow involved. Your father was just telling me how he was worried that you somehow had an involvement in all of this all and I actually think that I have to agree with him..” Reid sighed, “You have to tell me everything you know. You are probably in a great deal of danger.”

“I know what I’m doing and the only way to keep you and my father safe is to not get you involved.”

“We’re already involved! This is our job, we’re involved as soon as someone is killed or missing.”

“Why couldn’t you have picked a safer career path? You could have been a researcher and discovered loads of scientific things.”

“I want to help people. I want to understand why people do bad things.”

“You understand that by doing this you’re basically opening yourself up to all the bad in the world.”

“You’re a smart kid. But there’s always going to bad in the world so why can’t I be a part of understanding it.”

“Because maybe you’re not supposed to understand it.” Stiles frowned. His father entered the room a few minute later only to see the two staring at each other.

“Boys I know that you haven’t seen each other in a while. But you both still need to rest.” Sheriff Stilinski laughed, not feeling the tension in the air.

“Night Dad!” Stiles saluted.

“Night John.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning felt like a blur and Stiles almost scolded himself as he forgot to tell the rest of the pack that his FBI cousin was currently in town. Stiles stared at the scene in shock, Spencer was currently pressed against a wall by Derek (Who appeared to look like he was going to attack him at any moment).  
“What the hell are you doing?” Stiles screeched, dragging Derek away from Spencer.

“Who the hell is this?” Derek growled, “What’s he doing in your room?”

“That is my cousin Spencer, he’s an FBI Agent. He’s in my room because he’s spending his vacation time here.” Stiles sighed, getting closer to Derek so that he could whisper, “We are seriously fucked. I need you and the pack to keep it on the low, the FBI are coming to town and you have already technically attacked one.”

“Sorry for the misunderstanding I thought that you were an intruder.” Derek apologized grouchily.

“I thought you were the intruder. Who enters through someone’s bedroom window?”

“Erm Spencer this Derek, he’s my erm.”

“Secret boyfriend.” Derek ended, earning a flabbergasted look from Stiles.

“Er yeah. And we’d prefer if you don’t tell my Dad about Derek climbing through my window.”

“So you’re Derek. The guy that my uncle arrested on numerous occasions? And now you’re dating my cousin who happens to be six to eight years younger than you?”

“Oh God. That sounds awful.” Stiles laughed, “At least I’m not a minor.”

“Stiles.” Spencer breathed, disapprovingly.

“We’ll talk about this later. Can I talk to my secret boyfriend in private for a moment.” Stiles rushed, “I promise you there will be no sex. Just talking.”

“I’m only giving you ten minutes. Don’t betray my trust Stiles.” Spencer sighed as he slowly walked out of the room.

“Trust me. I won’t.” Stiles yelled after him, before turning to Derek, “Secret Boyfriend? What the hell was that shit?”

“It was the easiest way to explain why I was climbing through your window.”

“Great. So now my cousin’s going to think that I’m a masochist that gets involved with abusive lovers.”

“I. Am. Not. Abusive.”

“You slammed him against a wall! Of course he’s going to think that you abuse me.”

“You look perfectly fine.”

“Wait till he does a body inspection.”

“Calm down.”

“How can I be calm? His whole fucking crew are going to be coming here soon. We are utterly fucked.”

“Stiles we just have to lay low for a while. They’ll think it’s animal attacks.”

“Derek. They are criminal psychologists. They do this for a living, they’ll probably question all of us and see through our bullshit.”

“We’ll handle it.”

“I hope for everyone’s sake we do because if we don’t we are all going to be sent into mental facilitations or get researched.”

“You’re cousin’s coming back now.”

“So are you going to tell me why you came here before he gets to the door?”

“There’s been another attack, Peter thinks it would be good to research on Werecats.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? This is getting ridiculous.” Stiles groaned, slapping his palm against his face.

“Just check on it.”

“Check on what?” Reid asked entering the room.

“My uncle’s a fan of mythology and Stiles is the only once who seems to be able to get enough information to satisfy my uncle’s tastes.”

“So you’ve already met his family?” Spencer asked Stiles curiously.

“Well some.”

“Most of my family died in the fire.”

“My apologies.”

“Hey Spencer, what do you think of mythology? Does it interest you?”

“Of course it does. It’s a brilliant way to find out about the origin and history of people.”

“You interested in helping me find some information on Werecats?”

“I’ve never really heard of Werecats, but I don’t see why I won’t be able to help you find some information.”

After Stiles and Spencer completed sorting the information they gathered on Werecats, Spencer decided he would look around Beacon Hills again and probably meant that he was secretly trying to get in contact with his team.  
The sound of Stiles’ window opening caused him to turn around, he wasn’t expecting any visits as he did tell Derek to keep everyone on the low which involved no more sneaking through bedroom windows. Stiles almost recoiled back as he saw a very feline looking woman standing by his window, her hair was short and on top were very soft looking ears. Her eyes were a bright shade of royal green and her nose and lips were tinted black, of it wasn’t for the current situation Stiles was in, he would have found that the shapeshifter was a very beautiful looking creature.  
“Who are you?” Stiles asked curiously as the lady gracefully approached him.

“I’m Alex.” Was the last thing the werecat said before she had bitten into his shoulder.

When Stiles came back into consciousness, Derek and Spencer were standing over him looking ridiculously worried. Stiles looked around his surroundings and noticed he was currently lying on his bedroom floor and the whole room looked like it had been attacked by a hurricane.  
“What happened?” Stiles asked looking between both men.

“Stiles. Dr Reid found you in your room looking like you had been attacked by a wild animal.” Derek sighed.

“Well I feel a lot better now.” Stiles laughed.

“Of course you would. Considering the fact that all you injuries have faded.” Spencer added.

“Are you fucking kidding me? This can’t be happening! This day just keeps getting worse and worse!” Stiles panicked, his voice breaking a couple of times, “Please tell me that you have at least called Deaton?”

“He’s on his way.”

“So Spence, why did you call Derek of all people?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Because he’s your boyfriend and he’s probably involved in whatever you are. And I didn’t want to worry your father about the sudden healing aspect you displayed.”

“Do you happen to have a man named Aaron Hotchner on your team?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. He’s our unit chief, did you do research on us?”

“Nope, but my uncle happens to know your coworker.”

“They’re friends?”

“Not really. But I suggest you call him and mention that the Hale’s are in need of some assistance.” Derek sighed, waiting until Reid left the room, “We don’t have a problem anymore. It turns out that two members of you cousin’s team are werewolves.”

“Seriously? And we do have a problem, I was just bitten by a werecat.”

“We don’t know if you’re a werecat.”

“One thing for sure I did heal at an inhumanely rate.”

“Well Deaton’s here now.”

After a few hours of dreaded examining. Deaton sighed and his eyes rolled back in annoyance as if he had just realized something. He once again skimmed through his file on Stiles, he decided it would be necessary to have a file on everyone involved in the supernatural world.  
“Stiles. You are not a werecat.”

“How do you explain the crazy healing?”

“I once told you that you were the spark. You are immune to any bite because you’re already a part of the supernatural world, the reason you healed so fast is due to the fact that you are able to gain abilities.”

“So I have the abilities of a werecat but I’m not a werecat.”

“Stiles. You are able to gain abilities from other beings, you could easily become the strongest member of the Hale pack.”

“I could bite Stiles and he wouldn’t be a werewolf, but would he still have the pack connection.”

“He could if he chooses too, just as he could choose to develop a connection the the werecat pack.”

“So I’m the batman in my group of friends?”

“No, no you are not.” Derek snorted.

“Are you guys willing to tell me why I called my team here and why you’re acting like mythology and folklore are real?”

“It would be best to explain the situation when your team get here. I suggest that sheriff Stilinski is to be a part of this.” Deaton stated, ignoring Stiles’ shocked chokes.

“No! You can’t involve my father in this.” Stiles cried, “He’s all I have left.”

“Stiles, he’ll be safer knowing.”

“We’ll get the argents to help him out.” Derek reassured.

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about but I have to agree with them. Your dad would be safer knowing.”

“Where the hell is your team?” Stiles asks, changing the subject.

“They should be getting here in the morning.”

“If you don’t mind guys. It has been an extremely long day and I need to collapse.”

“Do you want so alone time with your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Deaton repeated, managing to keep his posture at the new information. He had always had the feeling that something was going on between the two.

“I need to tell you something Spence.” Stiles started, he could finally tell Spencer that he wasn’t dating Derek.

“Stiles has insisted on celibacy until he complete high school.” Derek stated, his face remaining straight.

“That’s great. I think?”

“I guess I do need some alone time with bunnicular here.” Stiles groaned, making Derek recoil slightly at the nickname. When Deaton and Spencer finally left the room, Stiles fell to his bed sluggishly and rested his head upon his hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Dude what the fuck? I mean we’re like drawing out this lie, he’s already going to find out about your hairy problem.”

“Stiles. I’m not trying to draw out a lie.”

“Wait. So you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you been into me? Please don’t do that whole thing where you say it was as soon as I laid my eyes on you, because we both know you totally hated me at the time.”

“I don’t know when I started liking you, I guess it was sort of a revelation.”

“Now I actually find that believable. But seriously, is it that shocking to be into me.”

“Of course. You’re 6 years younger than me.”

“Yeah that’s sort of messed up dude.”

“Stiles.”

“Don’t worry about it. When I’m 20 you’ll be 26 and it won’t seem as fucked up as it does now.”

“You do understand that I have never been with a guy.”

“And you seriously think that I have. I have been pining over Lydia Martin for most of my life. I didn’t even give Erica that kind of attention and she turned out to be one hot chick that I still don’t give any attention to.”

“Stiles.”

“Derek what I’m trying to say is that this whole thing is new to me too.”

“I guess we’ll get through it together.”

“Like we always seem to.”

“Are you guys done? The sheriff’s here.” Spencer yelled from behind the door.

“I guess we’ll have to end it here for now bunny.”

“Stop with the nicknames.”

“Hey, I thought we were getting comfortable.” Stiles laughed.

It was extremely bizarre when the Sheriff was met by the sight of Deaton and Peter Hale enjoying a cup of his tea on his dining table. When the two men took notice of the other man’s presence, Peter gave him a small wave and continued drinking his tea.  
“This is not normal. You are dead and here you are drinking MY tea.” Sheriff Stilinski groaned.

“It’s nice to see you too sheriff. I hope you don’t mind me enjoying your tea with an old friend?” Peter mocked.

“We’re sorry for the intrusion, your son had called us over.” Deaton offered, “We have a lot to discuss and we were wondering if we could stay the night because your nephew’s team are going to arrive tomorrow.”

“So you’re telling me that a bunch of guys are going to be spending the night in a house with only three bedrooms?”

“It’s important that we are here when the BAU arrive.” Deaton sighed, “Sheriff, you of all people should know that I would love to be at my house.”

“I know. It’s just a bit weird. There’s going to be five men under the same roof.”

“Nope. There’s going to be eight men under the same roof.”

“What.”

“This will all be explained in the morning.”

“I think I need an explanation now for why there’s six men other than me and my son that will be staying at my house that only has three bedrooms, one of which is getting renovated.”

“I think I can help with that.” Spencer sighed as he entered the kitchen.

“Please.”

“All these men are staying here because someone broke into the house and attacked Stiles. They’re all here to protect him and to make sure that no harm comes to us.”

“What. You’re telling me that my son was attacked? Is he okay.”

“I’m fine dad.” Stiles smiled weakly, noticing the glare that his father was sending to Derek.

“Was it him?” The Sheriff asked, nodding his head to Derek.

“No I called him over.” Spencer frowned, John was going to hate him.

“Why on earth would you call him?”

“This is what we’re going to talk about tomorrow.” Deaton answered, earning an appreciative glance off Spencer.

“I’m going to sleep. I don’t want to be disturbed at all.” John groaned, giving up on asking any more questions because he knew that none of them were going to get answered. And there was nothing he could say to get these guys the hell out of his house because something big was happening.

“Night dad.”

“Night John.”

Then Next Day

Spencer’s team arrived late in the morning, all members of each party where highly uncomfortable with the situation. Stiles could only describe Aaron Hotchner as a hardass, the guy looked liked hadn’t smiled in years if the frown lines were any indication, but the teen had to admit that there was something about the man that made him extremely attractive.  
“Oh Hotchner! How I have missed your company. Do you remember the good old days?” Peter grinned, noticing the frown that was etched onto the man’s face deepen.

“Peter. So what’s the problem?” Aaron asked, clearly looking like he’d want to be anywhere other than here.

“Firstly, you need to talk to your team about us. Then we’ll talk about the big problem.”

“What the hell have you done? Are things that out of control that we have to share out information with more humans.”

“Basically.”

“You idiot. Control your pack better.” Aaron growled, slamming his fist against Peter’s face. Peter snapped his face back in place and smirked up at the man as blood trailed down his bust lip. Aaron Hotchner had wanted to do that since the man had first laid eyes on the other adult.

“I didn’t think you had that in you. Nice work Hotchner.” Peter complimented, noticing that everyone in the room looked rather shocked at what occurred.

“Woah! Who’s the guy that managed to get Hotch to lose his cool?” Morgan laughed as he asked Reid.

“I have no idea.” Spencer sighed.

“What the hell is going on?” John yelled, he just felt like he was the only one out of the loop.

“Well Sheriff. We’re werewolves, well not all of us. But most of the people here.”

“You expect me to believe this.”

“Well you’re not going to like this part.” Deaton sighed, he had to close his clinic for the day. When Deaton implied that the wolves would shift, he didn’t expect all of them to, the sheriff had almost fainted at the sight, Reid on the other hand did faint while the rest of the human part of BAU team appeared shocked.

“Scott’s a werewolf! This is what you’ve been hiding from me!” The Sheriff accused, turning to Stiles.

“It was the only way to protect you!”

“You thought it would protect me by endangering yourself? What foolish thing gave you that idea? You’re my only son Stiles.”

“Would you have even believed me if I told you?”

“Would you expect me to after all the lying you’ve been doing?”

“Well I guess I should throw out that Derek is dating Stiles.” Peter grinned.

“He’s not talking about me. I didn’t even know the kid until today.” Morgan clarified when his teams eyes shifted onto him after the revelation. That made Stiles realize that the team hadn’t really been introduced to the Beacon Hills residents.

“I think we should at least introduce each other.” Stiles grinned, as his father glared between him and Derek.

“I can do that. I’m Penelope Garcia, this is our unit chief Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and our lovable Dr Spencer Reid.” Garcia introduced, pointing out each member of the team as she did so. Spencer was sat down on the chair after he had regained his consciousness.

“There’s two Derek’s in the room that are both ridiculously attractive. It must be a werewolf thing because I have never see an attractive human named Derek.” Stiles frowned, “I mean the only hot Derek’s are in TV shows.”

“Do tell me about the name Peter.” Peter smirked.

“Well the only Peter that I have met is a psychopathic sadist that was hell bent on revenge that he ended up killing far too many innocent bystanders. But in the dramas that I have watched Peter’s tend to be nice guys that help out, well you’re the complete opposite to the shows too.”

“Only Stiles would have the guts to say that to someone’s face.” Isaac laughed.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on? All I know is that you’re werewolves and not only should Peter be dead, but he’s murdered people.”

“Beacon Hills is getting attacked by werecats.” Peter drawled, Isaac and the rest of the pack started laughing thinking that Peter was joking around. When the teenagers noticed the change of atmosphere they awkwardly broke off the laughter.

“And Stiles was bitten by one yesterday.” Derek sighed.

“You’re telling me that Stilinski’s a werecat? That doesn’t even sound awesome.” Jackson laughed.

“At least I wasn’t a freaking lizard.”

“What the hell has been going on here?” Aaron asked, “Why are there so many supernatural creature being drawn to Beacon Hills.”

“That would be Stiles’ fault.” Deaton answered, he was the only one out of them that seemed to know what he was talking about.

“What has my son done? Did he make a deal with a demon?”

“Dad. You’ve been watching far too much Supernatural.”

“Where else am I supposed to get my information from?”

“Well I guess Supernatural is probably more accurate than other sources.”

“I’ll need to take you to see the Argents.” Deaton stated his order aimed at the humans in the room, “There you will get the necessary equipment to help you.”

“Does silver work on werewolves?” Garcia asked curiously.

“No.” Deaton answered.

“I’ll explain everything later doll face.” Morgan grinned.

“That’ll be great muffin.”

“Are they dating?” Stiles asked, Reid curiously.

“Not that I know of.”

“Is this your adorable geeky cousin?” JJ asked smiling at the teen.

“That’s me!” Stiles grinned proudly.

“Don’t even try she’s married, has a child, and is older than you.” Reid laughed, “And you are dating Derek.”

“But she’s hot!” Stiles groaned.

“Thank you.” JJ laughed, kissing his cheek in a friendly manner, “You’re adorable.”

“You don’t really talk about your cousin much. But he’s a cute one.” Prentiss smiled.

“Is she available?”

“She’s older than you and as I keep repeating, you’re already in a relationship.”

“So your name is Emily Prentiss? You’re quite the beauty.” Peter complimented, earning a hard glare from Hotch.

“C’mon! Do you seriously have to hit on every girl?” Stiles asked, “You make this far too uncomfortable.”

“You can’t blame me for going for Scott’s mother, she’s hot.” Peter stated, earning a growl from Scott.

“Prentiss, I suggest you avoid Peter at all cost considering your taste in men.” Hotch ordered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Prentiss frowned.

“You have the worst taste in men and Peter sounds like he fits the category.” Reid answered.

“I’ll have you know that many women compliment me.”

“We have steered off topic completely!” John yelled, “Why is this my son’s fault?”

“He’s a spark. He can obtain supernatural abilities without turning into the creature.”

“What?”

“What Deaton’s trying to say is that I’m basically Sylar in Heroes.”

“So now we’ve got that all out of the way can we leave?” Jackson asked impatiently, he wanted to go home and have a nice long shower. He didn’t get the chance to in the morning because the two showers that were in the house were hogged by all the other men in the house.

“Yes. We’ll meet continue this meeting another time.” Derek sighed, he was feeling quite tired himself.

“So please tell me that you’re all leaving my house?” John asked.

“Well Derek and I are staying.” Peter smirked.

“Morgan and I will also stay.” Aaron sighed.

“Great.”

**TBC**


	2. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to add the second chapter. I wasn't actually expecting it to do that well (And I was originally not going to add to it). The other reason that I didn't update earlier was due to exams and whatnot.
> 
> Thanks for staying with me and I'll edit and add to it as soon as I can!

Chapter 2

Spencer Reid was in shock. His whole world and beliefs had just turned upside down, he now had a lot more to fear in the world. The doctor never understood how he had never noticed that his teammates were a part of something bigger, maybe it was because he never truly believed in the supernatural and remained ignorant to any strange traits they displayed. While Reid was sat down roaming around through his thoughts and tried to find any clues that may have given him the tip that his work mates were werewolves. Morgan took a seat next to the man.  
“What’s plaguing your thoughts, pretty boy?” Morgan asked, passing his workmate a cup of coffee.

“Everything’s different now. There’s a lot more to fear, how many of our unsubs were supernatural creatures?”

“There were a few.”

“And you and Hotch thought it would be okay to let us get involved?”

“There’s a reason why I always go in first.”

“This is crazy. Stiles was right. This far beyond comprehensible.”

“You never really talk about your family much.” Morgan noted.

“No one on our team talks about their families much.” Spencer sighed, taking a sip from his cup, “And there’s never really a right time to talk about that kind of stuff considering the multiple dead bodies, criminals and reports we have to go through. Even if I could talk about my family I just have to say that it feels weird to talk about them after my aunt passed away. Stiles is probably one of the strongest teenagers I have met.”

“What makes you say think that Stiles is a strong teenager?”

“He was carrying so much on his shoulders and he had managed to stay strong enough to not break down. Can you imagine having to keep all this a secret while maintaining a normal teenage life?”

“How do you know that he’s not breaking down? And I guess that strength runs in the family. You’re strong too Reid, and don’t you ever doubt it. But the two of you have the flaw of trying to maintain this strong image when the both of you are actually having internal melt downs.”

“So you were telling me that you had an idea?”

“I’ve decided to keep it a secret. You just have to follow my lead.” Morgan grinned, “And listen to everything that I’m going to tell you now.”

Later that night

“Do you guys ever sleep?” Peter drawled, staring at the two members of the BAU. Hotch glared at the man in response and Morgan just sighed.

“We’re watching over the house.” Morgan answered, “So what’s the deal with you two anyway?”

“Morgan.” Hotch warned.

“Oh Aaron! There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Peter smirked, “Your friend here is a little bitter after an incident that happened during our younger days when we had a friendly rivalry.”

“There was a deal to never talk about this again.” Hotch growled, in hand making Morgan very intrigued of what happened between the two.

“Yeah, but that deal was broken when I died.” Peter smiled, “You see I already took the secret to the grave, and now it’s time for it to be revealed.”

“Wait. Is this the guy that stayed at your house last year?” Morgan asked, noticing that the whole revival story thing sounded awfully familiar.

“Yes, it was the only place my nephew wouldn’t look for me. I needed time to heal and not get killed again.” Peter snorted, “Anyway, as I was saying Aaron is a little sore because I may have accidentally stolen his first kiss when we were teens.”

“Is that all?” Morgan groaned, feeling somewhat disappointed.

“No. He’s lying like he usually does.” Hotch snarled, “That wasn’t the only thing that he did. This guy made my life a living hell and he attacked Sean. He stole my first girlfriend and made everyone believe that I was gay.”

“It wasn’t that bad of an experience.” Peter grinned, “Just ignore him Derek, Aaron likes to over-exaggerate. He’s a bit of a drama queen.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Seems like someone already beat you to it.” Morgan snorted, earning a glare from both the males.

“Peter has that effect on people.” Stiles smiled, entering the room with a cup of hot cocoa.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Morgan asked the teen.

“I don’t think anyone will be sleeping tonight after all that information got thrown up and regurgitated back in.”

“He’s exactly like Reid.” Morgan laughed.

“You should get some rest, it’s going to be a long day.” Hotch sighed.

“Trust me. It’s going to be a long day everyday until we get a hold of our cat problem.” Stiles breathed.

“Well I’m not entirely sure what to do now that we have two pretty boys on the team.” Morgan smirked.

“Pretty boys?” Stiles was genuinely confused by the change of topic.

“Morgan calls Reid pretty boy. So I’m guessing you’re now included in the name calling.”

“Wait. Are you dating my cousin?”

“I might be.”

“What.” Well at least Stiles wasn’t the only one shocked by the information. Hotch stood there looking far too rigid, almost as if he was trying to contain his anger.

“Yeah. I like to keep my actual relationships on the low.”

“So you’re basically dating my cousin.”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you telling us this? This has no relativity to what we’re doing here.” Hotch asked, his voice cracking occasionally.

“I’m telling Stiles because he’s related to Spence.”

“Do I call you Hotch or Aaron?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Either is okay.”

“Well can I talk to Morgan? No werewolf hearing business.”

“Go ahead. I’ll check the rooms with Peter.” Hotch sighed, leaving the room.

“So what do you wanna talk about pretty boy?” Morgan asked.

“Are you trying to get your boss jealous?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You were clearly rubbing your relationship with my cousin in his face and the man looked like someone had just poured a bucket of ice over him.”

“He always looks like that.”

“Well he looked worse than usual. I have a way of reading people and he was clearly not happy with that piece of information.”

“Well if he’s not going to make a move, why shouldn’t I?”

“Because that’s totally against the bro code.”

“We’re workmates. Not bros.”

“Harsh. I’d like to be bros with my boss.”

“He’s not my boss.”

“Then he should be your bro.”

“What are you trying to do?”

“Make you feel guilty enough to tell me what’s really happening.”

“Spencer likes Hotch. I like Spencer.”

“Oh so you’re taking advantage of my cousin so that you can give him a taste of what it’d be like to be with you even though he’s into the boss?”

“You make it sound so horrible.”

“Just make sure you don’t hurt him.” Stiles warned.

“I won’t.”

“So I was wondering... What will you call our Derek? Are you going to call him Derek or is that too awkward?”

“No. I’m going to call him Hale.”

“Nice.” Stiles snorted, “So does my cousin know that you’re attracted to him?”

“Do you keep going in between two different subjects so that you can get the information you need?” Morgan asked curiously, “And I am sure that your cousin knows that I am attracted to him, if he didn’t he would be a pretty bad profiler.”

“No. I have ADHD.” Stiles laughed, “Don’t expect too much from my cousin, our family is known to be completely oblivious when someone holds an attraction to us.”

“Are you talking from experience?”

“Are you trying to insult me or are you genuinely curious if I have experienced it?”

“You and Reid are so damn similar.”

“I’m a genius?”

“You might lack that aspect.”

“Is it me or all Derek’s douche-bags?”

“I’m a nice guy.”

“Really? You guys sure love to find the faults in other people.”

“How else do you expect me to get amusement?”

“I’ve heard that you an my cousin had a prank war at one stage. I wonder how you both got away with the immaturity with a head like Hotch.”

“Hotch is serious when it comes to our job, but if we have a little fun outside he doesn’t mind.”

“Really? The guy with the frown marks etched onto his face?”

“Yeah, the guy actually smiles a lot outside of work and enjoys time hanging out with us. We’re like a family.”

“I can see that. Hotch is like the father, JJ is the mother, and Penelope, you and Reid are the children. And I think Rossi is the uncle and Prentiss has to be the older sibling or aunt because she is a hell of a lot more mature than you guys.”

“You got that all from one meeting? Maybe you should consider joining the BAU in the future.”

“I can’t tell if that was sarcasm.”

“I’m being serious, I’m that sure you would be a good profiler with the right training.”

“That’s awesome. Do you know where Spence is? When I turned around he wasn’t in my room and I want to have a word with him.”

“So that you can dig out some information from him too.”

“Don’t make me look like the bad person. I mean you’re the guy that is using a situation for your own gain.”

“I may not necessarily gain anything from this. I’m just giving your cousin options.”

“That’s actually really sad.” Stiles sighed, “You’ve like been put in the friend-zone slash third wheel. It’s like the worst place to be in.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Well you now know how it feels when someone is brutally honest.”

“Damn. You’re like the little evil version of Reid.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

“So I’m gonna let you go find your cousin and let you find numerous ways to blackmail him.”

“Thanks dude.” Stiles grinned. It wasn’t that hard to find his cousin, considering the simple fact that the adult was sat at his desk looking through all his notes on werewolves and other supernatural creatures. It was the perfect opportunity to scare the hell out of the profiler, Stiles snuck quietly behind the him before he grasped Spencer’s shoulders tightly and pulled him backwards. Spencer let out a pitiful whelp as he fell backwards.

“What the hell Stiles!” Spencer yelled, looking up at the teenager who burst out laughing.

“You really need to chill. Do you ever like rest?”

“Do you?”

“Touché.”

“Where were you?”

“Me? You’re the one who disappeared before me.”

“Have you heard of a restroom? It’s used so that people can relieve themselves from natural body functions.”

“So you were going down town on yourself? I wouldn’t do that if I was you, especially in a house full of werewolves. They hear and smell everything.”

“What is wrong with you?” Spencer groaned, “Wait. Does this mean that this has happened to you?”

“Pfft. You seriously think that I am immature enough to masturbate?” Stiles snorted.

“Yeah. I’ve caught him a couple of times.” Derek smirked.

“You know you’re a pretty shitty boyfriend considering the fact that we just started dating.” Stiles groaned, “I thought this was supposed to be the honeymoon stage in the relationship.”

“Maybe werewolves work differently.” Spencer answered curiously.

“Wait. where the hell did you even come from?” Stiles asked, after realizing that he didn’t even notice Derek’s presence earlier.

“He’s been here the whole time. In fact he was waiting for you to tell him what you planned about the whole situation.”

“Okay. Derek can you give me and Spence a minute or two? This retarded smart-ass has been keeping some stuff from me.” Stiles sighed.

“That was contradictory, an oxymoron! And I’ll have you know that I am not a retard!” Spencer stuttered, looking in between the two other figures in the room.

“Okay.” Derek grinned, “Just call me when you guys are done. I need to check on Boyd, Erica and Isaac.”

“Great. So I’m going to be stuck in a house with the weirdest love triangle and your psychotic uncle. Awesome.” Stiles groaned, almost laughing when Derek’s brows rose in confusion, “Just go! I’ll call you later.”

The two relatives sat in a few minutes of silence as Stiles started to fidget with his shirt before he turned to his cousin expectantly. He was hoping that Spencer would finally just tell him everything because he found it strange that his cousin would keep anything from him in the first place.  
“So why didn’t you tell me that you’re in love with your boss?” Stiles sighed miserably.

“I’m not in love with my boss.”

“So you’re in denial? He’s too proud to admit that he like you and you’re too afraid to admit that you have feelings for him to yourself?” Stiles groaned, “This is why I said you’re retarded.”

“How can you even try to give me relationship advice when you’re dating someone that’s a decade older than you? You’re just a kid and he’s an adult, it’s bound to fail sooner than later.”

“It’s just great that you think you know everything. Let me tell you something, I am not a statistic. Just because it hasn’t worked out for other people doesn’t necessarily mean that it won’t for me.” Stiles breathed, balling his hands into tight fits, “I’m giving you relationship advice because I care about you. I’m trying to tell you that you can’t help who you fall for. Love is love.”

“You love Derek?”

“Don’t turn this back to me. If you like Hotch, just go for him.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“It is.” Stiles smiled, “Things are only complicated when you make them complicated.”

“What else do you know.”

“This thing that’s going on between you and Morgan. Do you care about him?”

“What thing? And of course I care about him.”

“So I’m guessing he hasn’t told you the plan yet. You two are now dating.”

“Oh.”

“So is Morgan the complication? Or is the guy that’s just helping you?”

“I’m slightly lost.” Spencer blinked.

“This is what I told Morgan earlier. The men in our family are oblivious when it comes to knowing if someone has the hots for us.”

“Morgan likes me?”

“Yes. And he’s willing to hurt himself for your happiness.” Stiles frowned, “I just hope you know what you’re doing. You have the power two destroy two men.”

“Stiles, things have gotten more complicated.” Spencer frowned.

“Do you want to get some fresh air? I think we need it because we have been crammed in this house for two days.”

“That’s a stupid idea.”

“I know. But I think that we should give these wolves a little hell.”

“You’re a really sadistic twisted little man.”

“I’m young, not little.”

“We could get killed.”

“If the cats really wanted to kill us don’t you think they could have killed me when they had the chance to.”

“That could have easily been a message to stay away.”

“Well I’m going to find out what the hell they want from my wolves.”

“You’re acting like a child.”

“I’m being smart. This is the only way that we can have a peaceful confrontation rather than violence.”

“Stiles.”

“I’m going.”

“How are we going to go?” Spencer was already starting to regret his decision.

“We’re going down my window.”

“Are you joking? They’ll hear us.”

“We can at least try it.”

“There is seriously something wrong with you.” Spencer sighed, “We’re getting you researched when we get back.”

“If there’s something wrong with anyone it’s you. I mean you have two hot guys that are into you and you’re kinda torturing them because you’re not giving them anything because you’re too socially awkward.”

“So how do we get down a two story building from the window?”

“The drain pipe.”

“Is that how Derek gets up? Is he your Romeo to your Juliet?”

“Oh Spencer Reid. I bring out the worst in you.”

“I think we bring out the worst in each other. Who else is stupid enough to climb down a drain pipe so that they can talk to a whole pack of werecats that could possibly kill them?”

“That was beautifully said cousin. Now you go down first.”

“Why do I have to go down first? It was your idea you should go down first.”

“Because you’re gonna be noisy. I do this all the time, you on the other hand, I don’t know when the last time you climbed up anything was.”

“Do you know how many people die from falls?”

“I’m guessing that’s a never.”

“I seriously hate you so much right now.”

“I love you too.”

Spencer shuffled toward the window and stared speculatively at the ground below. He turned back to look at Stiles who kept on swaying his arms indicating to Spencer that he should hurry up. Spencer Reid took a deep breath in before he opened the window and slid out the window. He clutched onto the wall as hard as he could and almost laughed in happiness by the progress he was making as he mad his way down the drain pipe. At about a foot off the ground Spencer lost his footing and landed harshly on the ground making a large noise. Stiles was right, like usual.  
“Damn. That cat must have had a seriously bad fall.” Stiles yelled, hoping to draw any suspicion away from the werewolves, “Geez. It got real fat.”

Stiles made his way down in one piece and grinned proudly at Spencer. As soon as they stepped away from the house a blunt object was smacked against both of their heads. When Stiles finally regained consciousness he groaned at the numbness of his head. He finally took in his surroundings and noticed that he was tied to a tree with Spencer right next to him.  
“Now do you see why I was so against this idea? It was stupid.” Spencer groaned, “And I did not get fat!”

“Seriously? That’s what you’re thinking about at a time like this. I said you were fat because a cat sure as hell wouldn’t make a sound like that.”

“Aw. Well aren’t you two adorable.” Alex smiled kittenishly.

“Well hello to you too. It was awfully rude of you to have bitten me.” Stiles frowned, he wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved that he was with a familiar face.

“She bit you? A girl managed to overpower you?” Spencer snorted.

“You’re one to talk, I bet a five year old girl could overpower you.” Stiles hissed, “And she’s a supernatural creature with supernatural powers.”

“You think so highly of me!” Alex fake gasped.

“So are you going to tell us what the hell is going on? I mean it’s always nice to be tied to a tree with my cousin while admiring a pretty girl.”

“Well Stiles, I bit you in hopes to create an alliance with your pack.”

“And you hit me over head because...”

“How else was I supposed to get your wolves to come? Why has your alpha not bitten you? He must now know that you’re not normal.”

“Well Alex, he might have bitten me if he had the chance to.”

“Is this some sort of weird kink?” Spencer groaned.

“No! You don’t have to do anything sexual when you’re getting the bite.”

“I’m hurt that you didn’t think that what we did was sexual.”

“Please tell me that you didn’t rape me after you bit me.” Stiles squeaked.

“Don’t worry darling, I just licked the wound a little.”

“This is weird.” Spencer noted, “Now that we know that you’re not as bad as we thought you were... Can you untie us?”

“Aw this one is a sweetheart. I could just lick him up.” Alex grinned.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you. He has two male werewolves into him.”

“That’s a shame.” Alex sighed, “And of course I’m here to untie you, but you’re going to have to run because I wasn’t the one that tied you up.”

“What do you mean you weren’t the one that tied us up.”

“Exactly what I said.” Alex frowned, playing with a strand of her hair, “I can’t really hold off five werecats so I’m going to need you to run as fast as you can and take cover.”

“You think we can out run cats?” Stiles groaned.

“You should be able to.” Alex smiled, “And carry these, it should cover up your scent.”

“I’m not sure whether to love or hate you.” Stiles snorted.

“Why not indifference? It makes everything less complicated.” Alex laughed, cutting the ropes holding the boys before handing them the pouches to hide their scents, “Run.”

The duo didn’t have to get told twice to run and the both tumbled their way through the forest. It took them about forty-five minutes of sprinting to make the males realize that they should rest their burning legs.  
“What the hell do we do now?” Spencer gasped.

“I have no idea. We need to keep running, my muscles hurt like a bitch.”

Spencer almost screamed at the sight of the feline looking human standing a few feet away from them. Stiles turned his face to see the creature, and grabbed Spencer’s arm and the duo started running again.  
“REID!!!” A voice boomed, making Stiles and Spencer relax.

“We’re here!” Spencer yelled back, within a few minutes the male wolves were in front of the duo. This was the second time that Spencer had seen Hotch and Morgan in wolf form, luckily this time he didn’t faint at the sight although he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get used to.

“There was a werecat after us.” Stiles frowned, noticing that the feline wasn’t in sight anymore.

“What the hell were you doing out of here?” Hotch growled, making Stiles and Spencer recoil slightly.

“We got kidnapped?” Stiles whispered, he wasn’t really lying, but he wasn’t telling the complete truth either.

“Don’t ever do that every again.” Morgan sighed.

Stiles turned to look at the other wolves that were around him and he noticed Derek in the corner looking quite angry at Stiles. He was used to Derek glaring at him, but this look made Stiles feel like his stomach dropped.  
“Well we did find out some information.” Stiles stated, as Derek approached him.

“What?” Derek asked, inspecting Stiles’ body to see if there was any damage.

“Well the werecat that bit me isn’t really bad person and she helped us escape.”

“Escape?”

“Yeah well we got knocked out and tied to a tree.”

“Why did the werecat bite you?”

“She wanted to form an alliance with the Hales.”

“Well that sounds awfully familiar.” Peter added, “Did you get a name to this cat?”

“Alex.” Stiles answered.

“She might be a part of the Badour family.”

“Why would she want an alliance.” Derek questioned.

“Oh Derek. You’re an alpha yet you know nothing about our culture.” Peter sighed, “It’s not completely bizarre that we make alliances with other species of shape-shifters. It makes a pack stronger.”

“Damn it Peter. Will you ever people everything.” Hotch groaned.

“That’s what you’re here for.” Peter smirked.

“You said that there were hunters here?” Hotch sighed.

“What on earth would we need with hunters?” Morgan groaned, he never liked getting involve with hunters, the last confrontation ended in him getting shot in the ass.

“We need to keep them up to date and make sure that they won’t attack us.” Hotch answered miserably, he didn’t like hunters any better than any other supernatural creature did, “Do you have an alliance with the hunters?”

“Well my buddy Scott is dating a huntress.”

“That guy is asking for a death wish.” Morgan laughed, “This is like the werewolf version of Romeo and Juliet.”

“I wouldn’t say that in front of my nephew considering the fact that the huntress that he dated set our family alight.” Peter stated.

“Damn. I didn’t know.” Morgan apologized.

“Don’t worry. I would have said the same thing.” Stiles stated, “Can we now go home and make a plan or something?”

**TBC**


	3. Hot Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! This semester has been difficult and I thank you all for being patient with me. I also have to apologize for the route this chapter took, it kind of wrote itself and it is so badly written. I will hopefully update it in the future, but this is currently what I have.
> 
> I was originally going to follow the Hotch and Spencer relationship... But now I'm leaning more towards Morgan and Reid.

Chapter 3 

Stiles hadn’t notice that he gnawed the end of his pen to the point of his lips turning an unattractive shade of black-ish purple. Morgan stared at the teen curiously before deciding that he should probably point it out as Stiles’ boyfriend wasn’t going to say anything.  
“How is that you and your cousin are so messy.” Morgan laughed, trying to clear the ink from his face.

“We can’t all be perfect.” Stiles snorted as he also tried to remove the stains from his face.

“Really? Because I think it’s adorable.” Morgan smirked, earning a growl from Derek.

“How is being messy adorable?”

“It’s like the puppy by continuously chews on your shoe but you can’t really ever get mad at him.”

“I guess you were the puppy?”

“Cute. A dog joke.”

“You were totally asking for it.” Stiles laughed, noticing that Derek grumpily walked past him, “Derek, where are you going?”

“I’m going to do another round.” Derek breathed, his face remained passive, but if one looked closely they would notice how Derek’s jaw was clenched. Stiles noticed.

“Derek. Stay.”

“I’ll be back.” Derek sighed, leaving the room.

“Are you and your boyfriend having some kind of fight?”

“No. I thought you of all people would know that werewolves are possessive.”

“Not all werewolves are like that.”

“Really.”

“Okay. So werewolves are territorial.”

“So you’re purposefully making my Derek jealous?”

“Trust me, the sex is a lot better with a jealous wolf.”

“There hasn’t been any sex yet.”

“Oh. Do you want me to show you how to pleasure Derek.”

“By Derek you mean yourself.”

“Maybe we could come to some sort of arrangement? A menage a trois?” Morgan winked. That was when Stiles’ door came off it’s hinges.

“Oh God. My door.” Stiles groaned, “You knew he was there and you deliberately made him mad. And now my door is off it’s hinges. I’m angry with the both of you right now.”

“Damn. We’ll repair the door baby boy.” Morgan laughed, earning another growl from Derek at the use of the nickname.

“I thought you were making rounds?” Stiles sighed, staring directly at Derek.

“Aaron decided that he would do it.”

“Definitely sounds like Hotch.”

“Okay. The both of you out, I need to get this research done.”

Everything was alright for the next few hours until Jackson, Reid and Morgan entered the room. Stiles stared at them curiously before turning back to his laptop. When the Peter also entered the room, the young adult found it pretty obvious that there was some sort of meeting going on or they were extremely bored.

“Cat got your tongue.” Jackson smirked, “Oh wait. I forgot, you’re a cat.”

“I just don’t understand how someone could be so hilarious.” Stiles grinned, “It funny how unfunny you are.”

“What is up with you two.” Reid sighed, “All you guys do is bicker like an old couple.”

“Oh hell no. You totally did not just say that.” Stiles frowned, closing his laptop screen. Shit was getting real.

“And here I was wondering when Ghetto Style-lista would come to play.” Jackson snorted.

“Okay. So you guys are very similar to wolves when you shift, correct?” Reid asked, namely looking at the werewolves.

“Yes.” Morgan answered, he had a feeling things were going to get bizarre.

“Do you guys knot?” Reid questioned, no hint of embarrassment on his face. Stiles on the other hand, flew out of his chair.

“What the hell is a knot.” Jackson frowned, noticing that everyone else in the room had mixed emotions about the topic.

“You’ve had a dog right?” Stiles asked.

“When I was younger.”

“Well basically when they do it... a dog’s erm... Penis swells.” Stiles blushed, “So the male and female dog are basically stuck together... Like a knot.”

“Are you guys seriously asking if we’re like dogs?” Jackson scoffed, “That has never happened to me and Lydia.”

“It hasn’t happened yet.” Peter grinned.

“Wait. So you’re telling me that this is going to happen?” Jackson groaned, “You know you guys should have told me before I signed up for this bullshit.”

“I’m surprised no one has asked the big question.” Peter grinned.

“What’s bigger than this. No pun intended.” Stiles grinned.

“If werecats have barbed penises.”

“Oh this gets better and better.” Jackson laughed, looking directly at Stiles.

“Don’t ask me. I’ve never had sex with a werecat.” Alex laughed, she never put her cat-like abilities to shame.

“So that’s the werecat that attacked you. She’s kinda hot.” Jackson noted.

“I’m not kinda hot. I am hot.” Alex smiled.

“Okay. Can we stop talking about sex and get back to the main topic here?” Stiles sighed. He was now currently worried that he wasn’t going to be able to get some alone time with his hand now if there was a possibility of it being barbed.

“You mean there’s something more important than sex?” Alex grinned.

“Of course there is. We need to think about how we’re going to deal with this whole werecat business. Does anyone have any idea how we’re going to sort this stuff out?”

“We’ll think about it tomorrow okay?”

“Fine.”

The Next Day

Hotch groaned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, years of hard work and stress had obviously taken it’s toll on his appearance. His frown lines were engraved onto his face and he appeared to look far more older than he actually was. He sighed miserable as he splashed his face with cool water, he should have known from the beginning that Spencer would choose Morgan over him. Morgan’s body was more built than his and his face showed less signs of aging, there was also the simple fact that Morgan was always there for Spencer during his difficulties. When Hotch’s face met the mirror again he glared at the other figure that was visible in the small frame.  
“Well it’s nice to see you too.” Peter snorted, “Derek decided that we will have the meeting tonight so that Spencer and Stiles have enough time to rest after their traumatic experience.”

“Great. Now you can go crawl back to the hole you came from.”

“Well someone’s obviously in a really bitter mood.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“I’m not one that likes to intervene or even give people advice.” Peter stated, “But you seriously need to sort your issues out.”

“I liked it better when you were the cryptic asshole that didn’t intervene.”

“I still am that cryptic asshole.” Peter smirked. He approached Hotch slowly before pressing his lips against his. Hotch fought him for a few minutes before roughly kissing the man back. It was always like this between the two, they always ended up fighting for dominance when they gave into their animalistic urges. Not many people knew it, but Peter and Hotch had this hate-sex relationship that was mainly focused on the hate part of the deal. Peter pressed Hotch the sink as he continued bite and nip against the profiler’s lips, they didn’t even concentrate on their surroundings, if they did they may have noticed that Peter was unhinging the bathroom sink from it’s place.

“Oh God! I am so sorry!” John yelled, blushing furiously as he took in the actions of the two men before him. He had only wanted to use the restroom and wasn’t expecting the two men to be getting in on without locking the door, “Wait a second... What the hell do you two think you’re doing? You can’t have sex on my property.”

“I apologize Sheriff Stilinski. It won’t happen again.” Hotch stated, sternly as he shoved Peter aways from him as if he had just been scalded by a hot metal object. He never liked Peter getting under his skin, it always lead to feelings of regret.

“It has been a very stressful few days.” Peter smirked, “I guess it was just a heat of the moment situation. We have known each other longer than anyone else... But if I’m honest I would have preferred kissing Agent Prentiss, but desperate times call desperate measures.”

“Werewolves are complicated folks.” John sighed miserably, “If you ever need to relieve yourself of sexual frustrations, please take it to a hotel.”

“It won’t happen again.” Hotch growled.

“Well if you’ll excuse me, I really need to use the bathroom.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles never understood how Derek was able to manage the same facial expressions for every situation, he was either pissed off or cocky. Right now the wolf was having some sort of stare down with Stiles which kind of made him feel like Derek was being far too immature.  
“Are you gonna talk now? Spencer’s asleep.” Stiles sighed.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Derek asked sternly. Stiles had a feeling that Derek would catch on that the whole werecat situation was partially his fault.

“Does it matter? We got the information that we needed.”

“Of course it matters. Did you even think about the consequences? You could have been killed.”

“If they really wanted to kill me wouldn’t they have done it when they had the chance to?”

“Stiles. I don’t want to fight you, but promise me that you won’t do anything this stupid next time. We need to have a solid plan and idea of how we’re going to tackle this.”

“Derek, you never even planned stuff in the first place. This is the exact same conversation I had with you last year.”

“It is, I’m using your own words. You of all people should know that what you did was brash.”

“It won’t happen again.” Stiles promised, “I’m going to need you to bite me.”

“I’ll bite you when the time is right.” Derek sighed. After a few minutes of staring at each other a knock on the door was heard.

“Stiles.” John asked behind the door.

“You can come in Dad.” Stiles laughed.

“So I need you to tell our house guests that no sex is permissible in our house.” John groaned.

“What? Did you walk in on someone?” Stiles asked curiously, he wasn’t entirely sure who his father could have walked in on considering the simple fact that the only couples in the building were him and Derek and technically Spencer and Morgan.

“Peter Hale and Agent Hotchner.” Sheriff Stilinski frowned.

“Seriously? Those guys hate each other.” Stiles squeaked, “I thought Peter was straight.”

“Are you sure about this?” Derek asked, looking quite pale at the idea of his uncle being sexually involved with anyone.

“Oh, poor Spence.” Stiles sighed, “I’m gonna have to have a word with the big boss tomorrow.”

“Stiles. You shouldn’t get involved.” Derek warned.

“Trust me, I don’t want to get involved.”

“Well, if it helps they said that it was a ‘heat of the moment’ thing and that it wasn’t going to happen again.” John added.

“That helps a lot actually, who in their right mind would even go to Peter.”

“Peter’s not that bad.” Derek breathed.

“Yeah, he’s not that bad. But he’s definitely a sadistic bastard, the only reason anyone would want to form a relationship with that kind of personality would probably be out of pure desperation or severe masochism.” Stiles laughed.

“I can actually think that only a man as sadistic as him that would be able to handle him.” John snorted.

“Oh God. That’s a scary thought.” Stiles grimaced.

“You two are as bad as a bunch of gossiping old ladies.” Derek noted.

“Are you telling me that you’re not finding this conversation interesting? This is your uncle that we’re talking about.” Stiles grinned, “And we seriously need the honeymoon period. I need you to agree with everything I say and ignore all my faults and think I’m perfect.”

“I knew I was forgetting something.” John groaned, “We need to talk about how you’re in a relationship with a man that’s six years older than you and that I have almost arrested on multiple occasions for multiple different reasons.”

“Dad! Do you really think that now is an appropriate time to talk about this?”

“You were the one who brought it up. And what better time than now?” John laughed.

“Your father has a point. The earlier you talk about this the less awkward and amount of time it will take.”

“Fine.”

“So when did you realize that you were gay? Are you doing anything sexual with Derek? Because if you are I could easily arrest him.”

“I’m not gay. I don’t really have a strong preference when it comes to someone’s sexuality. If I like them. I like them.” Stiles sighed, “Derek and I aren’t doing anything sexual and you can’t arrest him either way because I am now officially legal.”

“You’re bisexual?” John asked curiously, scratching his head.

“No.”

“I’m guessing he’s a pansexual, like my uncle.”

“I don’t like to label my sexuality.”

“What? I am confused. Stiles you are confusing me.” Sheriff Stilinski groaned, “Everything is complicated when it comes to you. First, you have ADHD and now you’re involved with a werewolf that I almost arrested and is almost a decade older than you. There’s also the fact that you won’t label your sexuality, which I find very bizarre. I don’t even know what a pansexual is.”

“I’m sorry for turning out the way I am.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I just wonder how your mother would have dealt with this.”

“She probably would have accepted it.”

“She probably would have... But she’d also threaten Derek.” John smiled sadly.

“So are you okay with this?”

“If that’s what makes you happy.”

“Dad. You’re awesome.”

“Sorry to interrupt this beautiful family moment, but I was wondering if I could borrow Stiles for a moment.” Alex smiled. Derek growled at her in warning, “So Derek, we have a lot to discuss.”

“This is Alex the girl that wants to join our pack.” Stiles stated, noticing that Derek wasn’t backing down from his “ready to attack” stance.

“Don’t get your furry ass in a twist.” Alex laughed, “I thought that you had already bitten him.”

“You would have been able to smell whether I had bitten him or not.”

“I’m sorry he reeks of you. And all I could smell was werewolf and sex.”

“Hey!” Stiles yelled, his face developing a red hue. Noticing that Spencer was sat on the bed fully awake now.

“I understand now.” Derek sighed, earning a muffled gasp from Stiles.

“You said you haven’t had sex with him.”

“He hasn’t. Your son just enjoys the company of his hand.” Derek frowned.

“Why does my lack of sex have to be thrown out there?” Stiles groaned, trying to hide his face behind his palms.

“I’ve never been so glad to hear those words. And Stiles, you’re the one who keeps talking about your lack of a sex life.”

“Peter and Hotch are heading here. They know that a werecat’s in the room.” Derek sighed, Stiles and John joined him in the same facial expression, because the trio were just talking about the three men. They waited patiently for the sight of the two heads to appear in the room.

“Well, this is interesting. You didn’t think to call us nephew?” Peter smirked, “You are definitely a Badour, you have the clear characteristics.”

“I’m honored that you know my family. It’s a pleasure to meet you again.” Alex smiled, “So these are the two guys that were getting it on in the bathroom? That’s quite hot.”

“What.” Spencer asked, once again confused by the girl’s words. He turned around to look at the two men and noticed the strained expression on Hotch’s face and the grin that Peter was sporting. Spencer felt sick to his stomach at the revelation, he didn’t think that Hotch was even interested in men.

“Can we talk about what’s going on.” Stiles cut, he needed to change the subject because Spencer wasn’t handling the information well and Stiles could see his cousin fall apart at the idea of the adults being together.

“Stiles. Tell me about this later, I need to fulfill my promise to JJ.” Spencer smiled, obviously feeling strained and awkward with the current situation.

“You need to stay.” Hotch ordered.

“No. We need Spencer to get Morgan.” Stiles countered. He wasn’t sure what was going on in Hotch’s head, but the guy was clearly being a bit of a douche-bag. 

“I agree with Stiles. Spencer needs to tell Morgan to do another check around the area, there may be more werecats.” Derek added, Spencer sent him and Stiles and appreciative nod before heading out of the room.

“So why are there werecats here?” Stiles asked Alex.

“They wanted to see if it was true that there was a spark.”

“Well I am clearly real, why aren’t they going?”

“Because I want to be a part of your pack and they want you to be a part of their pack.”

“Well, that’s awfully awkward. So if I visit these cats, there won’t be any sort of harm done to me right?”

“You and your pack can set a meeting with the feline pack.”

“Awesome. So we didn’t need to call the BAU, it was that simple.”

“No. We needed Hotch and his team here, we need to build on pack alliances.” Peter told Derek.

“Great. So Alex, we need you to arrange a meeting.”

“So will I become a part of the pack yet?”

“Only when you prove yourself to be loyal.”

“Geez. That’s hard considering the fact that I am a cat.”

“Alex. Don’t joke around in this kind of situation.” Stiles sighed.

“Fine. I’ll do it, does that make you guys happy?”

“Yes, it does.” Stiles breathed.

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you guys tonight.” Alex saluted.

“Be careful!” Stiles yelled after. The rest of the occupants in the room felt awkward there were no words to be said between the males and because of this Stiles felt like it was time that he spoke up because it was clearly obvious that Hotch was screwing things up for himself.

“What the hell were the two of you thinking.” Derek growled, Stiles was glad that Derek was on his side when it came to this whole thing.

“What do you mean?” Peter mused, earning a glare from everyone.

“He’s talking about how the two of you were getting down in the bathroom.” Stiles stated.

“I was expecting the two of you to be mature in this situation.” Derek sighed.

“Derek everyone has a moment of weakness. It’s not like we actually like each other.” Peter drawled, he didn’t understand why everyone was making a big deal out of nothing.

“And seriously Hotch, you seem to be going downhill when it comes to your relationship with your team mates.” Stiles added.

“Now I finally understand.” Peter laughed, “Your cousin Spencer is attracted to Hotch.”

“I’m tired of your bullshit Peter.” Hotch hissed.

“You being Peter’s childhood friend should know that Peter doesn’t bullshit, the guy’s a harsh asshole that’s right most of the time.” Stiles sighed.

“If Spencer was attracted to me then why is he with Morgan?”

“It was Morgan’s idea. He was hoping in getting you and Spencer together.” Stiles sighed, this is why it sucked to mess with the flow of things.

“And the worst thing about the whole situation was that Morgan was willing to hurt himself just so that you and Spence could have the possibility of being happy together.” Derek added.

“Damn it Stiles. This whole thing feels like one of those soap operas on tv.” Sheriff Stilinski groaned, “Whatever happened to the days when a guy said how he feels?”

“Maybe it’s a werewolf thing.” Stiles offered.

“Are you saying that I’m overdramatic?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Dude. You literally make an entrance everywhere.”

“Are we really going to have this discussion right now.” Derek sighed.

“Agent Hotchner so have you decided what you’re going to do about your relationship with my nephew.” John sighed..

“Dad! You can’t ask him that. It’s too soon.”

“I may be attracted to your nephew. But nothing is going to happen.”

“What. You’re not even going to try?” Stiles asked tightly, “You have an attraction to this amazing guy that you now know is also attracted to you and you’re just going to leave it like that?”

“It’s not that easy.” Hotch sighed.

“If that’s how you want it to be.” Stiles frowned, “You’re going to have to tell my cousin that.”

“I will. After everything is over.” Hotch explained, sliding his hand against his face.

“Hotch are you seriously kidding me right now?” Morgan yelled, slamming the door. Stiles thought it was pretty admirable that Morgan put Spencer before himself. If the guy was only interested in getting some, he would have easily been able to get laid. His cousin was probably going to be a mess and it’d probably be easy to sleep with him. Stiles was awful to even be thinking about how easy it would be for someone to take advantage of his cousin.

“What do you want from me Morgan? You already have Reid so there’s nothing to worry about.” Hotch retorted. The guy sure as hell knew how to make it sound like he was the victim.

“I want you to stop being an idiot. Why do you have this need to torture yourself? You should at least try.” Morgan argued. Now how the hell was Spencer not attracted to a guy as swell as this? Stiles decided that he should probably stop comparing the two males and even thinking about how much better this was than watching an actual soap opera on TV.

“Our job doesn’t allow us to have time for relationships and family.”

“It sure as hell does. JJ is in a happy relationship. Just because it didn’t work with Haley doesn’t mean it won’t work with anyone else.”

“I am not Jennifer. My job is on the line.”

“Because you’re attracted to a male? You of all people should know that they can’t fire you because of your sexuality.”

“It has nothing to do with that.”

“Aaron here is doesn’t want to mix business with pleasure.” Peter laughed, earning a hard glare from both males.

“I hope that isn’t the real reason.” Morgan frowned.

“Peter’s right.” Hotch sighed, rubbing his face.

“I am so damn tired of this. You have to tell Spencer this now, no beating around the bush.” Morgan stressed, looking at everyone else in the room in hopes of backing him up.

“That way we can it out of the way and concentrate on the main problem.” Derek agreed.

“But I think we should give Spencer a break.” Stiles frowned, “Morgan I think you should work with him on getting over Hotch. I’m not asking you to be the rebound or anything like that.”

“Stiles. My friendship with Spencer overrides the feelings I have for him. I’m not going to pursue anything romantic with him until I am sure he’s ready.”

“That’s great to hear.”

“So my team mates get a holiday while we work out asses off.”

“Do you want to deal with the drama and tension you’re going to cause? Trust me, it’ll be a lot easier this way.”

“There wouldn’t have been any drama or tension in the first place if we didn’t agree to take your case.” Hotch spat, glaring whole heartedly at everyone.

“Oh Aaron. You foolish man.” Peter taunted, “Do you really think we’re the ones that caused this? You should have dealt with the problem straight away rather than letting it continue for this long.”

“Not everyone is as ruthless or heartless as you. I’m not the type of guy that would kill my niece in order to be able to get revenge.”

“I didn’t think it was your style to stoop so low.” Peter grinned maliciously, “We both know that I wasn’t in full control of my animalistic urges, and in fact I’m sure that you would have done the exact same thing if it happened to you. I mean you are still chasing that guy that murdered your bitch of an ex-wife.”

“Ouch. Guys we don’t have enough time for this.” Stiles broke in. This was definitely not the time for the team to get into a testosterone fueled fight.

“All of you cool off. We’ll discuss what we’re going to do when every has calmed down.” Derek ordered.

**TBC**


	4. Disguised Truths and Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been a bit lost at what I should do with this story. It would be great if you all would share your ideas with me. I really want to complete this as soon as I can, and I'm trying my hardest.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me.

** Chapter 4 **

Spencer Reid spent the night curled up against the three main girls in his life. He was relieved that they were willing to help him get through this, even thought they didn’t entirely know what was happening. When the door was knocked on, Spencer knew immediately that it was Morgan. So when Prentiss bounced off the bed to open the door, he wasn’t entirely surprised by the appearance of the male.  
“Reid. Is Morgan allowed in or should we keep him out?” Prentiss asked curiously standing next to the door.

“He can come in.” Spencer sighed, which earned a little shoulder massage from JJ.

“So he’s not the one that broke your heart? JJ asked, kissing his cheek before deciding to grab some more wine.

“Should you guys be drinking on the job?” Morgan laughed, as he entered the room and took in his surroundings.

“What on earth are you talking about? No one here’s drinking.” Pretiss grinned, raising her glass.

“Cute.” Morgan smiled, “Where’s my glass?”

“You’re not getting a glass until you tell us what’s happening? We’ve been stuck in this hotel room for the last few days.” JJ frowned.

“Aw do you girls feel like you’ve been thrown out of the loop?” Morgan sighed, “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one. One thing I think I can say is that we’re not really needed here anymore because everything has been sorted out.”

“Great. So why are we still here?” Garcia groaned, “I mean this city has its fair share of attractive men, but why bother trying if we’re technically working.”

“What do you mean it’s sorted? I’ve only been gone for a few hours and you’re telling me that everything is fine now?” Reid frowned.

“In fact, it was a waste of time. Unnecessary drama and a whole lot of time wasted.” Morgan frowned, “I’m sad to say this, but you guys should probably go back to having your vacation.”

“So does that mean that you and Hotch are leaving my uncle’s house.”

“Not yet, but you and I are.” Morgan explained.

“I’m not allowed to go back to my own uncle’s house? Because of this stupid drama? I can get over it, I just need to be with Stiles and John.”

“Reid, it was your family that suggested that you should take a break from it all. Just until you’ve dealt with your emotions.”

“Do you seriously think that I am emotionally unstable? Morgan. I do not give a damn about what happened! I was actually expecting something like this to happen.” Reid snorted, drinking his own glass of wine.

“What the hell happened?” JJ frowned, “Reid. I love you, please tell me what’s going on.”

“Do you want me to tell them? You know, since you don’t give a damn?” Morgan questioned.

“You sure as hell won’t.” Reid spat.

“Then stop pitying yourself.” Morgan seethed, “Can you not see what you’re becoming? This is why they want you to have a break from this all.”

“What do you want me to do Morgan? The guy doesn’t love me, he’s happy enough to bone that psycho of a man.” Reid quaked, almost smiling in disdain at the fact that tears were building up and he clearly wasn’t handling this as well as he expected.

“He does love you.” Morgan frowned, “We all love you.”

“I’m staying. You can say whatever what you want to say to try to get me to leave, but I’m not going anywhere.” Reid stated, “Maybe you should leave me the hell alone and give me time to spend with my actual family.”

“Okay.” Derek breathed, deciding that it was time to leave the room. The drive back the Stilinski household was a deafening silence. Morgan found that his thoughts continuously replayed, he didn’t understand how he was able to screw up a such a simple task. He knew that Reid was stubborn as hell, but he never expected to be on the receiving end of the malice. When he reached the house Stiles stared at him curiously before indicating that they should go to the kitchen.

“What happened?” Stiles asked curiously, the teenager already knew that something must have occurred because Morgan appeared dejected.

“There was nothing I could do kid. Your cousin’s here for the long run.” Morgan grinned. Stiles didn’t understand how the man could try to hide everything behind a smile.

“I was expecting that. So what are you going to do?” Stiles queried.

“I came to take my bags, I’m going back to Chicago.” Morgan answered, his eyebrows drawing closer together when he noticed Stiles’ obvious disdain at the information.

“You can’t leave now. Do you really want Spence to deal with this whole thing by himself?” Stiles frowned. He didn’t like the idea of his cousin having to go through this whole thing by himself. And from what he heard from his own cousin was that Morgan wasn’t one to give up easily.

“You’re underestimating him. He knows what he’s doing.” Morgan defended, “Spencer will be fine, he has you to watch out for him.”

“What the hell happened?”

“Spencer told me to leave him the hell alone. And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“That’s a stupid reason to leave. When the hell have you ever listened to Spence?” Stiles rebuked, “I’ve heard all these great stories that clearly show that you’re not one to agree with something that is clearly wrong.”

“Stiles. I’m done with this whole thing, I don’t want to be involved in any more drama.” Morgan groaned, “This whole trip has been a stupid spectacle. My whole team has been compromised, we won’t look at each other the same way ever again. Nothing will be the same.”

“I’m sorry that this happened to you, but it was going to happen sooner than later. Can you at least stay with Derek and the pack? I need you on hold in case anything bad happens and you’ll still be able to keep your distance from Spencer.” Stiles suggested, “I can even tell everyone else that you went back to Chicago.”

“I guess I can do that.” Morgan sighed, “Are you sure that you’re that good of a liar?”

“Yeah. My heartbeat’s always steady when a lie, no blips or anything.”

“Good. I’m going to get my bags.”

“Do you need me to write you the address?”

“No. I know where I’m going. Can you give these keys to Hotch?”

“You’re going to walk it.”

“Yep.” Morgan grinned as he picked his bags up, “Call me when you need me.”

“Do I even have your number.”

“Just ask Garcia for it.” Morgan saluted, immediately leaving the house.

“Okay...”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer woke up the next day he felt extremely guilty about how he treated Morgan the night before. He knew he’d have to apologize and he decided it would be better to apologize to him sooner than later. In all of the years of going to the Stilinski household, he never expected there would be a day or a time in his life where he would dread entering the house. The agent paced in front of the door for a few minutes before deciding that it was time to knock on the door.  
“Spence. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Stiles greeted, giving his cousin enough room to squeeze into the house.

“Where’s Morgan? I need to apologize for the way I acted last night.” Reid questioned, heading to the kitchen to fetch a cup of coffee.

“Oh, erm you missed him. I took him to the airport last night.” Stiles answered sheepishly, “I thought he already said bye to everyone.”

“What the hell do you mean I missed him? Why the hell did you let him travel when we still need him?” Spencer yelled. He didn’t really think that Morgan would take his words to heart.

“We have enough man power, and it’s not really fair to let the guy deal with all this drama.” Stiles explained, “He reminds me of my Derek, he does everything in his power to make everyone feel safe. The guy needs a break.”

“How am I supposed to do this by myself?”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you told the guy to leave you the hell alone. You know that basically translates to get the hell out of my life.” Stiles snorted.

“He told you about that.”

“Well he needed to give me a valid reason for him leaving ‘alone’. He thinks that I was underestimating you and that you’re strong enough to deal with this on your own.” Stiles laughed, “The least you could do is prove him right.”

“Morgan’s overestimating me.” Spencer frowned.

“Why do you like Hotch anyway? I’m not saying it in a demeaning way, but you don’t really have chemistry with him. Is it a father complex?”

“No and what the hell are they teaching you at your school?” Spencer snorted, “I don’t why I like Hotch. It’s not that simple.”

“I could easily tell you why I like Derek.” Stiles grinned, “I could be in a room with everyone else, but the moment I make eye contact with Derek it feels unreal. That we’re stuck in this moment that no one else will understand. He doesn’t even need to speak for me to me for me to understand what he wants from me. He also threatens everyone that he’ll use his teeth, but if you really look at them, Derek has a resemblance to bunny. Have you ever concentrated on someones eyes closely? Derek has these unbelievable eyes, they’re like the color of Autumn. A mixture of green and amber, you can never really use one color to describe them because they always change.”

“Stiles. The guy has hazel eyes.”

“Exactly. When you really like someone you have the ability to make everything about them special. Who was the last person you described in a way that made them seem like they lacked imperfections? Derek’s imperfections are what make him perfect to me.”

“My whole team.”

“So you feel this sort of gravitational pull towards each and everyone of them? Are you now telling me that you don’t really put Hotch on the pedestal when it comes to introducing or describing him.”

“They’re all on equal ground.”

“I don’t actually think that you’re interested in Hotch on a romantic level. You probably just admire him a lot and that admiration has messed up your emotions so now everything is twisted and messed up.”

“I think I know myself better than you think you know me.” Reid groaned.

“Stiles has a good point.” Peter grinned, “That sounds more like admiration than actual good old romantic attraction.”

“Damn it Peter. What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles breathed, noticing his cousin stiffen in the presence of the other male.

“I’m going to tell your cousin what the rest of you are too scared to say.” Peter smiled maliciously, “While you’re crushing on this emotionally stinted man, you’re completely overlooking a guy that you have great chemistry with. Have you ever seen a man put himself at risk over and over again for the same person? That is the type of guy you should be liking.”

“Peter.” Stiles scolded, still paying attention to his cousin as his eyebrow drew close together in confusion.

“Stiles. It’s okay.” Spencer sighed, “Who the hell are you talking about?”

“For an agent of the BAU I’m surprised you weren’t able to read this person as well as the criminals you do.”

“I don’t profile my workmates. That’s an invasion of privacy.” Spencer frowned.

“Then how do you know I’m talking about someone on your team?” Peter questioned, “I think you subconsciously know who I’m talking about.”

“Do elaborate.”

“Who drives you the craziest in the team? Is there anyone that you can be your absolute self with?” Peter smirked, as Spencer’s face contorted into an expression of surprise and shock.

“I’ve been an idiot.” Spencer stated calmly. The male had finally realized who he was really attracted to, the idea that he forced himself to like someone else due to simple misunderstandings. Spencer Reid was absolutely in love with Derek Morgan and he had no idea how he didn’t notice it earlier.

“I’m kind of lost.” Stiles confessed, he had a slight idea what was going on. But the last time he checked his cousin liked Hotch.

“Your cousin likes the other werewolf.” Peter explained, “I realized that whenever you two would talk about Aaron, your heart would stutter slightly and at first I thought you might really like him. But then I was able to identify that you were lying, not only to us but to yourself. That’s why I cornered Hotchner in the restroom.”

“Couldn’t you have approached this in a less dramatic way?” Stiles groaned.

“I’m a Hale, we bask in the limelight.” Peter chuckled, making Stiles want to crawl into himself because the sound was extremely unnatural.

“I screwed up big time.” Spencer breathed, “I pushed him away and now he’s back in Chicago.”

“Spence, he’s not gone forever. You’ll probably see him again.” Stiles sighed, deciding it was time to get Morgan back into the house. He didn’t think that the other male would be needed until they had completed the meeting.

“I guess your right.”

“Do you have his number by any chance? He told me to keep him updated on what was happening.” Stiles asked, “He told me I could get it from the Garcia chick, but I don’t really have a way to contact her either.”

“I guess.” Spencer hesitated before handing his phone to his cousin. He watched as the teen sent the number to himself and appeared to have a conversation with Morgan.

**S: Okay, I’m going to need you to come back to the house.**

**M: What happened? Has someone been injured?**

**S: No. But you and Spencer need to sort out your issues.**

**M: You told me to lay low for a while.**

**S: I wasn’t expecting Spencer to react this way.**

**M: What do you mean he reacted? Did he have a panic attack? Is he okay?**

**S: Can you get over here or are you going to keep asking me questions.**

**M: I’ll be there soon.**

**S: You left your wallet here.**

**M: Okay?**

**S: Try to use that as an excuse because I already told Spence that you went to Chicago.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Morgan a good half an hour to get to the house. Spencer looked at the male in shock for a good few minutes only to realize that he had company. One of them being the guy that Stiles always argued with.  
“I thought you went to Chicago.” Spencer said breaking the silence.

“I was stuck in the airport for a good few hours because I lost my wallet. I can’t travel without my I.D.” Derek remarked, “I then spent time with these guys looking for it.”

“Seriously Stiles, why didn’t you tell us that the FBI agents that were coming are hot?” Erica broke in, “I mean look at this guy, he is all muscle! I would jump him in a heart beat if I wasn’t with Boyd.”

“You totally have a thing for skin heads. First it was Stiles, then Boyd and now this guy.” Jackson yelled, “They all have one thing in common, that they all lack hair on their head.”

“Well done Jackie, do you want a bone?” Stiles snorted.

“So I guess you’re not everyone’s type then.” Erica smiled, everyone knew that the kittenish smile meant that nothing good was going to happen.

“Are you going back to Chicago when you find your wallet?” Spencer asked Morgan, detaching himself from the other conversation.

“No. I still have some stuff to do.” Morgan sighed.

“There’s this really nice place on the corner that does great coffee.” Spencer stated, earning a questioning eyebrow raise from Morgan.

“Are you asking me out on a date, pretty boy?”

“Would you accept if I was?”

“Why wouldn’t I.” Morgan laughed, “So, I guess I’m forgiven?”

“I should be the one apologizing, I was extremely rude to you.”

“So I’m guessing the nerdy guy is Stiles’ cousin?” Erica observed, “He’s totally going to hook up with Morgan.”

“Is this all you guys do? Gossip in the corner like a bunch of old ladies?” Stiles groaned, staring at Jackson and Erica.

“Well at least I don’t have a barbed penis.” Jackson growled.

“Like being stuck to someone for hours is any better.”

“Really? Because last time I checked, people don’t like it when their insides are torn apart.”

“It’s not like they’d want a swollen dick stuck up there either.”

“It sounds more like you should be dating Jackson instead of Derek.” Erica grinned.

“No. I don’t think I’d be able to survive a day with that arrogant asshole.” Stiles moaned, “Scratch that, I can’t even stand being in the same room as him for more than 10 minutes.”

“The feeling mutual Stilinski.” Jackson spat, “And Erica. I AM everyone’s type.”

“Stiles. Hale wants to see you at the house, he said something about going over what you’re going to do when you meet the werecats.” Morgan added, “I would wear something good.”

“Are you saying that what I’m currently wearing doesn’t look good?” Stiles frowned.

“For normal wear it’s okay, but I suggest you dress up.” Morgan declares.

“So I should wear a suit?”

“No that would be too formal. Just wear a nice shirt and jeans.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Stiles sighed, “Is a batman shirt considered nice?”

“There’s just no hope for you.” Erica laughed, “Boyd, I’m going to dress Stiles up. You don’t mind do you?”

“No Erica. I’m going to dress him up because we both know that you’d probably make him look like a man whore.” Jackson sighed.

“Man whores are attractive! I was just going to get him to wear a sheer shirt and a nice pair of tight jeans.” Erica stated.

“Guys. There’s plenty of me to go around.” Stiles sighed, “Why don’t the both of you work together and find something that’s decent and not pushing it? And Boyd, can you make sure that no one kills Peter while I’m changing?”

“I can do that.” Boyd confirmed, watching the other two wolves bicker about what Stiles was going to wear.

Stiles sighed regretfully as he lead the two blondes into his room to decide what he should wear. What he originally thought was going to be a ten minute thing turned into half and hour. Erica and Jackson argued about everything and got Stiles to try on five of his six pairs of jeans. They decided that they favored his black ones because they made his ass look amazing and slimmed him down. Last time Stiles checked, he didn’t need to slim down, but he wasn’t going to argue with the evil duo.  
“Why don’t we make him wear red? It’ll be like little red riding hood, except with a teenager that isn’t a girl.” Erica observed, looking at the red articles of clothing he owned.

“I actually agree with you there.” Jackson affirmed, “Now we need to decide whether we should let him go with the red hoodie or the red button up.”

“I’m thinking the button up, that way he’ll be dressed up but not overly dressed up.” Erica crooned, holding the shirt up to Stiles’ chest.

“Erm where did the shirt come from?” Stiles asked curiously, the teen had never seen that shirt in his wardrobe before.

“I may have donated it to you.” Jackson sighed, “It was a spare shirt and I may have snuck it into your wardrobe because red isn’t really my color...”

“Yeah, you’re more of a blue kind of guy.” Erica laughed.

“Well thanks for the shirt I guess... So now that you guys have picked my outfit, are you going to let me change in peace?” Stiles questioned.

“It’s nothing we haven’t seen before and I need to check what scent you should wear.” Jackson stated.

“And I need to find a nice pair of shoes for you to wear.”

“Scent? Are you talking about deodorant or cologne? I’m more of a deodorant kind of guy, old spice all the way.” Stiles snorted, “And can’t I wear my normal shoes? We’re going to the Hale house and I don’t really want to mess up my nice pair of shoes in order to look nice.”

“I guess he’s right about the shoes.” Erica muttered, “But I’m not having you wear your normal everyday shoes. Why don’t you go for these old vans? I haven’t seen you wear them in a while.”

“You can borrow my body spray.” Jackson snorted, shrugging out a bottle of ‘The Nasty’ by SpellboundRX and spraying Stiles with it a couple of times.

“What the hell? This is a masculine pheromone! Why the hell do I need pheromones?” Stiles exclaimed, sniffing the scent.

“I thought you needed the help?” Jackson sniggered, “And don’t worry, I didn’t spray that much on you.”

“Are you kidding me? This scent is giving me a headache! Pheromones give me headaches.” Stiles groaned.

“Really? Because I quite like it.” Erica laughed. 

“How much this cost you?” Stiles faltered.

“It was only 40-ish dollars.” Jackson grinned.

“Only? This is why I stick to deodorant and my Dad’s cologne.” Stiles laughed.

“Oh well. I think you’re ready now.” Erica smiled.

Stiles looked at his appearance in the mirror for a few good minutes and decided that Erica and Jackson did a pretty awesome job picking his outfit out.  
“Stilinski. When are you meeting the werecats?” Jackson asked curiously.

“Really soon.” Stiles sighed.

“You should wear what you’re wearing now.” Jackson stated.

“I agree with Jackson.” Erica smirked, “As soon as you and Derek are done with your meeting, I’m going to strip you down and get these clothes ready for when you’re meeting the cats.”

“That’s really weird. Can’t I just wear a different outfit?” Stiles asked.

“No. You don’t really have good taste in clothes.” Jackson sighed, “Unless you want to borrow a shirt from me.”

“Er. Okay, I see your point.” Stiles observed, “I think you’ve already donated enough clothes. I’m not a charity case you know.”

“I’m not saying that you are. You just have really bad taste and if I’m not going to wear the outfits again, I don’t see why I can’t give them to you.” Jackson pointed out.

“Guys lets discuss this another time.” Erica grinned, “If we keep Stiles from Derek any longer, we’re going to get murdered.”

“Okay. Lets go then.” Jackson breathed.

**TBC**


	5. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is getting worse and worse as I update. This will hopefully be completed after a chapter or two. I am so sorry for this dragging this out as much as I have, I just didn't think people would actually like this.
> 
> Maybe after I complete it, I'll be able to edit it and make it into a better story.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy.

** Chapter 5 **

“Maybe if you weren’t such a blonde bimbo we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.” Jackson yelled, frowning at Erica.

“My fault? Are you fucking kidding me? You’re the one driving this damn car.” Erica hissed, wrapping her hand around his collar.

“How the hell do you guys go from getting along to bickering to the point of driving a person insane?” Stiles asked humourlessly, “Seriously. You two need to get a grip. You’ve already called Derek right?”

“Yes! We’ve called your boyfriend.” Jackson snarled, “How is this going to help us in any way?”

“Because Derek’s going to pick me up and I can discuss whatever I need to talk to him about?” Stiles sighed.

“Wait. You didn’t deny that he was your boyfriend. Are you seriously dating Derek Hale?” Jackson noted.

“I thought you of all people would be happy that I was dating Derek. You’ve been hinting at it for years.” Stiles snorted.

“Do you not understand the notions of a joke? I was joking Stiles, I was never serious about you dating Derek.” Jackson frowned.

“Damn Jackson. Sounds like you’re holding a torch for Stiles, anything you want to share before the big bad wolf gets here?” Erica cackled.

“Erica. Stop adding fuel to the fire. Can we stop talking about this.” Stiles groaned.

“Have you ever even been in a relationship with a guy?” Jackson asked.

“Of course not. I haven’t even been a relationship with a girl.” Stiles answered.

“Does that mean you’ve never kissed a guy before?” Erica asked curiously.

“He has kissed a guy before.” Jackson sighed.

“How the hell do you know that?” Erica laughed.

“Because I’ve kissed Stiles before.” Jackson stated.

“What? You’ve kissed Stiles? What the hell!” Erica growled.

“Erica calm down. It’s not that big of a deal.” Stiles grumbled.

“How many of us have you kissed Stiles?” Erica hissed, “Because now that I know that you’ve kissed Jackson and I, who else have you kissed.”

“Why are you guys making such a big deal out of this?” Stiles whined, “I don’t know if this helps... But I haven’t kissed Allison or Greenberg.”

“What about Christmas? You kissed her under the mistletoe.” Jackson declared.

“Do mistletoe kisses count as real kisses?”

“Of course they fucking do. Mouth on Mouth contact is a kiss.” Erica sighed.

“Okay. Fine. I’m a mouth whore. Are you guys happy?” Stiles frowned.

“Very fucking much.” Jackson snorted, pointing towards the car window, “Enjoy dealing with that.”

When Stiles turned his face to look at what Jackson was pointing at exactly he was met by the sight of his very angry looking boyfriend. The young adult had the temptation of wringing Jackson by the neck and maybe tying him to the back of his jeep. Stiles looked at his boyfriend curiously before, deciding to deal with this like a mature adult.  
“Derek. Just so you know. I’ve only kissed people before we were in a relationship.” Stiles explained, “I haven’t cheated on you.”

“Stiles. I don’t care whether or not you’ve kissed different people or not.” Derek started, “Can you just please explain to me why the cats thought that we were meeting today.”

“What do you mean they think we’re meeting today?” Stiles groaned, “We’re supposed to be meeting them on Thursday.”

“Well, maybe you can deal with the group of cats that are in my house.”

“I’m sorry! I really didn’t know that they would do this surprise visit.” Stiles frowned, “I promise I will fix everything.”

“I just thought I would let you know. They are insufferable and you’re the only one that won’t have the urge to kill them and go through with it.”

“Geez. I love you too Derek.” Stiles snorted, “I haven’t met the group so I have no idea what kind of guys they are.”

When Stiles entered the living room the first thing he noticed was that the cats looked wild, almost feral at the way they smirked and laughed at each other. These guys were not what Stiles was expecting. He was expecting them to be more like Alex. That chick appeared to be pretty sane compared to these guys.  
“Oh yeah! It’s about time our little kitten got here.” A blond male yelled, “I’m Leo! Leader of the cats.”

“Urm. Nice to meet you Leo.” Stiles greeted politely.

“So I know that we arranged for a meeting on Thursday, but we were hoping we’d be able to sort this out sooner.” Leo grinned. He was an attractive feline. Almond shaped chocolate eyes, with thick lashes almost making it appear as if the man was wearing eyeliner. His cupid’s bow was very pronounced and his bottom lip appeared full.

“We can do that.” Stiles agreed, “So what exactly are we sorting out?”

“I don’t actually know.” Leo laughed sheepishly.

“Okay. So why don’t we just form a truce. The werecats and werewolves.” Stiles sighed, this was a lot simpler than he thought it would.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Leo smiled.

“Just one question. Why did you enter werewolf turf?”

“Well, we’ve never actually seen a werewolf before and us cats are pretty darn curious.”

“Why did one of your cats bite Stiles.” Derek demanded.

“I’m sure Alex told you that it was in means to make a truce.” Leo sighed, “And we weren’t aware that you hadn’t bitten him. Which was kind of your fault.”

“Is Stiles a part of your pack or mine?” Derek continued.

“Stiles is a part of both of our packs. He’s as equally welcome in my pack as yours, just like any of my pack members can be a part of yours.”

“Well, isn’t this interesting.” Peter stated, entering the living room with groceries.

“Peter Hale. You never told me you were a werewolf.” Leo grinned, approaching the man before they both went to the kitchen to sort out the groceries.

“Is it me or does Peter know everyone?” Stiles asked Derek.

“That’s just how Peter is.”

“So the grumpy looking one is your nephew?” Leo asked, “I’m so glad that we were able to score the kitten. He’s a cute one and now we’re a big family.”

“Leo. Are you planning on staying in Beacon Hills?” Peter snorted.

“No. But I will be able to visit every once in a while.” Leo sighed, “But if you ever need us you know how to contact us.”

“Oh Leo. You used to be able to visit all the time.” Peter teased.

“That was before I became the leader.” Leo laughed, “And I’m not going to let you break my heart again. I do only have eight lives left.”

“You know I’m not interested in long term relationships.”

“So Peter’s had sex with at least one of our many acquaintances.” Stiles groaned, looking at Derek sadly.

“Who else has he had sex with that you know?” The cat asked curiously.

“My cousin’s boss.” Stiles answered, which was followed by a long sigh.

“It was great to meet you all.” Leo stated, “We’ll be leaving on Sunday. There’s going to be a party on Friday and you are more than welcome to join us. It’d be an honour to meet the rest of the pack.”

“We can do that, right Derek?” Stiles grinned.

“Fine. Where are you guys staying anyway?” Derek asked.

“I can text you the address.” Leo sighed, passing on a piece of paper with his contact details, “I hate to cut this short. But I really don’t think I can stay any longer.”

“That’s okay. We’ll see you on Friday.” Stiles smiled, waving at the group as they left.

“I’ll call the rest of the pack and let them know what’s happening.” Derek stated, choosing that moment to walk out of the room.

“Peter. Can you please keep your dick out of people? It’s making everything awkward.” Stiles groaned, “I mean I have never seen a guy run out so fast.”

“Whom I put my dick in and out of doesn’t concern you.” Peter grinned, “Unless you want to be a part of the action.”

“Peter. Out.” Derek growled, reentering the room. Peter sighed before leaving the house once again.

“Why does your uncle have to be so creepy?” Stiles groaned.

“That’s just how he is.” Derek sighed, “I hate to do this to you, but I have a few errands to run. Do you want me to drop you home or is Jackson picking you up?”

“According to my phone someone was nice enough to drop my jeep off.” Stiles smiled, “Is it too early for displays of affections? I really want to kiss you.”

“Stiles. Go home.” Derek snorted, before pressing a kiss against the young adult’s cheek. Stiles’ face turned an interesting shade of red as Derek moved him to the opposite side of the door.

Stiles smiled to himself as he walked to his jeep, he was glad that he didn’t have to deal with the two blondes at the time because he just got kissed. It might have been a kiss on the cheek, but it was still a big deal to him because Derek wasn’t really one to show displays of affection. But he couldn’t really hold that against the guy because they just agreed to date and they hadn’t even gone on an actual date yet. Derek could be a really touchy guy when it came to relationships, but that was for Stiles to discover.

When Stiles reached the jeep he opened the door and slid into the driving seat. As he drove onto the main road, he started singing along to a song that was playing on the radio. The only thing the young adult wasn’t expecting was another person being in the vehicle as him, Stiles let out a startled scream as he braked sharply in response to seeing the person in the backseat of his car.  
“Take it easy kitten.” Leo frowned, clutching onto the chairs like a lifeline, “You almost killed me!”

“I wasn’t the one waiting in someone’s car!” Stiles yelled, “Dude! That is creepy as hell!”

“Look, I’m sorry. I guess you’re not really used to your feline qualities yet.” Leo sighed, “I thought you would have noticed I was here before you even entered the car.”

“I get it. I need to work on learning how to use my new attributes.” Stiles frowned, “What the hell are you doing in my car anyway?”

“I needed to talk to you without anyone else.” Leo stated.

“Do you need to permission to get started or are you going to tell me what you need to?” Stiles asked sarcastically, deciding to start driving again.

“I needed to let you know that you’re going to be going through frequent heats in your first year.” Leo sighed, “It’s to find a potential mate and it won’t decline until you find someone to mate with.”

“So you’re telling me that I’m going to want to have sex until I’m actually able to find someone to have sex with?”

“Yes. And you’re going to smell pretty strong.” Leo added, “You should probably look into buying some kind of hut away from civilisation.”

“So I also need to look into getting a love shack?” Stiles snorted, “I have a really serious question to ask you.”

“Go ahead.”

“Do we have barbed penises?”

“What. Where the hell did you hear that from?” Leo laughed, “No, we do not have barbed penises. We don’t take all the biological features of a felines.”

“Oh, thank God.” Stiles breathed, “Werewolves have knots.”

“Seriously?” Leo grinned, “I didn’t notice anything strange when I was with Peter.”

“Urgh. Please don’t mention having sex with Peter ever.” Stiles groaned.

“C’mon. You have to admit the guy is attractive.” Leo snorted, “So you kind of drove me further than where I was planning on going… Do you think you can introduce me to the rest of your werewolf pack alone? I want to see if they’ll get along with the rest of us.”

“Sure. Then you and my cousin’s boss can talk about how you two had sex with the same guy.” Stiles joked.

“The guy’s here?” Leo asked in a serious tone, “I think that’s exactly what the two of us need to talk about.”

“Are you kidding? You can’t have a sex discussion with a stranger.” Stiles laughed, “Why don’t you leave it to a later date.”

“I guess you’re right.” Leo sighed. The blond appeared to be very dejected, Stiles wasn’t really used to the idea of a man actually being affected by someone that he considered to be a creepy psychopath. The young adult didn’t even know Leo, but he had the urge to cheer the male up. Stiles started brainstorming through some ideas in his head and it always lead to the same thought. He needed to get the blond’s attention away from his problems for a little while.

“So how long were you with Peter?” Stiles asked, he didn’t really want to know the details about the relationship. But he needed to know how serious the blond’s feelings were.

“We weren’t in a relationship.” Leo laughed bitterly, “I’ve been having sex with Peter for about two years.”

“Why didn’t you stop it? This surely couldn’t have been good for you.”

“It wasn’t. But I chose to be selfish.” Leo explained, “It was the only way I could be close to him.”

“Aren’t cats usually not faithful?” Stiles questioned curiously.

“They’re not.” Leo laughed, “Are you saying that I should embrace promiscuity?”

“No. I was just curious.” Stiles grinned, “I understand. But don’t you think that you should move on to someone better?”

“Do you have someone in mind?”

“I am not setting you up.” Stiles snorted.

“Understood. I wouldn’t trust you anyway.” Leo cackled, “Considering the guy that you’re dating looks like a serial killer.”

“Never judge a book by its cover.” Stiles laughed, pulling over into his driveway.

“I’ll behave.” Leo smiled, following Stiles into his house.

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure how this was going to turn out, well he was leaning towards the very bad spectrum. He just invited a were cat into a house full of werewolves without even giving them a heads up. The young adult almost wanted to groan at the idea of a fight starting in his house, his father would murder him. The blond was almost skipping as he drew nearer to the house and Stiles felt nervous every step they got closer. When he finally opened the door, he was expecting claws and growls to start appearing out of thin air.  
“Aaron! I didn’t know you were in Beacon Hills!” Leo grinned.

“Wait. You know each other?” Stiles questioned, “I thought you said that you’d never seen a werewolf before?”

“Aaron’s a werewolf?” Leo gasped, “Woah. I guess I was wrong about the whole werewolf thing.”

“You’re the were cat?” Hotch asked, drawing nearer to the bubbly blond.

“Is anyone going to tell me how you guys know each other?” Stiles groaned.

“Leo usually takes care of the kids when we’re away.” Reid answered, “It’s kind of a shock that he’s a were cat.”

“So that’s why you always smelled funky.” Morgan snorted.

“Excuse me. I always smell good, thank you very much.” Leo hissed.

“I can see the cat qualities now.” Morgan teased.

“So Leo. You know that talk we had in the car? Well, since you’re not strangers, I guess you can have that discussion now.” Stiles grinned mischievously. Reid looked at his cousin for a few minutes before shaking his head at the idea of Stiles starting something.

“Wait. The guy’s right here?” Leo questioned, turning to look at Stiles.

“Yeah. You were just talking to him?”

“Morgan?” Leo gasped, “I didn’t even know he swung for the other team. I kind of understand everything now. It makes perfect sense.”

“No. I was talking about Hotch.” Stiles laughed, “This is the guy you need to talk to.”

“Looks like we need to have a conversation Hotchner.” Leo started, “Are you still sleeping with Peter?”

“No. That was a one time thing.” Hotch groaned, “Do we really need to talk about this.”

“I just wanted to know.” Leo sighed, “How’s Jack doing?”

“He’s doing good, he keeps telling me that you taught him some kind of game?”

“Hehe… It’s nothing special, these days kids aren’t the same as we were. We were outside all the time and these kids are on electronic devices most of the time.” Leo smiled, “How’s Henry doing?”

“He’s good. JJ was here a few days ago, but we decided to send the rest of the team home.” Reid smiled.

“Don’t tell anyone this… But I always have the temptation to call Henry, Hank.”

“That’s strange.” Reid laughed.

“I see it.” Stiles added, “You’re totally thinking about Beast from X-men aren’t you?”

“I was wondering if anyone was going to get it.” Leo snorted, “But it’s great to see you guys again. I guess I’m here to formally invite you to the leaving party we’re holding on Friday.”

“We’ll be there.” Morgan grinned, before turning to look at Stiles, “But I’m not too sure if this one can legally drink.”

“Stiles has been sneaking in and out of his father’s liquor drawers ever since he was twelve.” Reid snorted, “But we should be able to hold him off.”

“I have abilities! Don’t belittle my new super powers.” Stiles tried to defend himself, he was entitled to drink after the week he experienced.

“Says the guy who was crying about it for a good half a day.” Spencer laughed.

“Hey! You would have probably reacted the exact same way!” Stiles argued.

“The kid’s got a point.” Morgan laughed, “I don’t think you would have handled the situation any better.”

“Well… I’ll see you guys on Friday.” Leo stated, feeling quite awkward for standing around and not saying anything for a while.

“Of course. We’ll see you there.” Hitch smiled politely, which was kind of a strange sight considering the fact that Stiles had never seen the man’s lips move in an upward motion before.

“Spence. We have to talk now.” Stiles stated, “All supernatural creatures should get the hell out of my house right now.”

“You know you’re included in the list now kid.” Morgan laughed, earning a glare from Stiles.

“I want to have a private conversation with my cousin.” Stiles groaned, “Scram. Maybe you guys can show Leo around.”

“Stiles. I know my way around here.” Leo laughed.

“Help Leo buy party supplies.” Stiles suggested, while pushing the males out of the door.

“Yeah. You guys don’t mind carrying around a few boxes for me, right?” Leo smiled.

“Of course they don’t. Have fun.” Stiles rushed slamming the door, he turned to his cousin with a bright grin.

“I don’t like that expression.” Spencer groaned, “Nothing good comes out of that expression.”

“Come on.” Stiles laughed, “It’s not that bad.”

“Really. Because climbing out your window was a stupid idea.” Spencer noted.

“Just hear me out.” Stiles started, “I know that you’re not exactly over Hotch. But I think it’d be easier to move on if the both of you continued with other relationships.”

“I’m getting coffee with Morgan.” Spencer sighed, “ I don’t understand what this has to do with me.”

“Well you’re friends with Hotch and Leo.” Stiles grinned, earning a loud groan from the other male.

“No Stiles. What the hell.” Spencer frowned, “Why are your ideas always so ridiculously stupid? I am not helping you set Hotch up with Leo.”

“Why the hell not! This way there’s a chance of everyone getting some.” Stiles winked, “Your boss needs a treat. He smiled when he saw Leo.”

“That doesn’t mean he wants to pursue a relationship with him.” Spencer explained, “Leo takes care of his son. Of course Hotch would smile.”

“Seriously Spence. What harm is this going to do?” Stiles teased, “Unless you’re still holding the torch for your boss.”

“Why do I always end up following through with your idiotic plans.” Spencer moaned, “I really need to talk to a psychiatrist, or maybe I should get JJ or Prentiss to help me develop an immunity to you.”

“You act as if I’m a disease or some sort of STI that keeps coming back to you.” Stiles laughed.

“You are.” Spencer laughs, “So what’s this plan of yours that is most likely going to get us into trouble.”

“We have to get Leo and Hotch to spend more time together.” Stiles suggested, “This party is the perfect opportunity. We’ll talk to everyone else other than Hotch and Leo.”

“So why did you kick everyone out? We could have discussed this with Morgan.” Spencer sighed.

“Because I needed to have an important family discussion with my cousin first.” Stiles snorted, “You would have been complaining for months if I went straight into a whole group discussion without consulting you first.”

“Fine.” Spencer accepted, “Let’s start brainstorming.”

“You’re finally speaking my language.” Stiles grinned, pulling out a notepad.


	6. Burning Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I apologise for that.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last. If you want anything in particular to happen, do let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story for so long and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Stiles wasn’t sure when everything went wrong, he had a feeling it was in relation to the fact that he and Spencer decided to stupidly get themselves involved in trying to hook Hotch up with the attractive werecat Leo. Every plan seemed to go wrong. The only way they could describe the whole strategy was complete and utter chaos. For some bizarre reason, whenever Stiles and Spence tried to execute plans, they always seemed to fail miserably. It was like the world was against the two of them. Or maybe it was a sign, that the two cousins should never try to work together. Ever.  
“This is the fourth plan that has gone wrong.” Spencer groaned, looking through their notes. Everything was planned so perfectly and he didn’t understand why everything was going so wrong.

“How was I supposed to know that Leo would almost break his leg. I thought cats had fast reflexes.” Stiles added, he and his cousin just had no idea what else they could do. Every plan seemed to end in an injury or the distancing between Leo and Hotch.

“Do you think we should stop?” Reid suggested, rubbing a palm over his face.

“I think we should. I mean there is clearly no hope for those two.” Stiles frowned, “I guess a cat should never hook up with a wolf.”

“Of course not. Especially when you put it that way.” Spencer laughed, “Maybe that’s it. They’re both biologically incompatible. That’s why our amazing formulas are failing. It’s not our fault.”

“Keep telling yourself that Mr Delusional.” Stiles snorted, “And you were the one who incorporated freaking formulas into our plans.”

“I am not delusional. All these plans were perfectly executed.” Spencer argued, “The problem is with the subjects, they’re the ones that are screwing this up for us.”

“Are you freaking kidding me right now? We don’t need to justify why this didn’t work. I mean it pisses me off to no end too, but it’s out of our hands.” Stiles sighed, “We should just drop it and stop playing the matchmaking game”

“This is why I hate it when you make me do this stuff.” Spencer moaned, throwing Stiles a glare.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have agreed with me jackass. This is on you too you know.” Stiles growled.

“Will the two of you drop it.” Derek groaned, “I have seen the two of you bickering over these stupid plans for the last few days and I have to say that this has gone on for far too long.”

“I’m sorry honey, do you want me to go get the kettle started?” Stiles asked sarcastically, earning an exasperated sigh from his partner.

“Do please. I’ve been craving for a nice cup of tea.” Peter grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

“What the hell is Peter doing here anyway?” Stiles frowned, looking at Derek for answers.

“Well. As the two of you are clearly incompetent. I’m going to take over this quest.” Peter purred, rubbing his hands together. It was strange to admit it, but the man was actually quite interested in setting the two up. He had the perfect plan and he knew it would work. His plans always worked.

“Says the guy who’s the master of plans. What happened to your last plan? Oh yeah, you got killed. Remember?” Stiles argued, “And why would you even want to set Leo and Hotch up? I mean you had sex with both of them at one point.”

“But you seem to forget that I am alive now. You always need to have multiple plans in case one goes wrong.” Peter sighed, “Maybe I want the two of them to be happy.”

“Or maybe you just want to have a chance at a three-way without any complications.” Stiles murmured, glaring at the male.

“Oh Stiles. How you know me so well.” Peter snorted, “So do you want to hear the plan?”

“You wouldn’t tell us the whole plan anyway.” Stiles drawled, “If. And I mean if this plan of yours does actually work and I’m really emphasising the if in this statement. I will bake you one of my infamous Stilinski cakes.”

“I’m looking forward to that cake Stiles.” Peter declared, stalking out of the room.

“Great going Stiles.” Spencer hissed, “He didn’t even tell us anything about the plan. What are we going to do if he does something crazy.”

“I’ll watch out for him.” Derek sighed, leaning his hip on the table.

“You’ve been sighing a lot these days.” Stiles noted, “Does this mean you regret our relationship. I mean I love you Derek. You can’t leave me. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life!”

“Don’t worry. That’s the sleep deprived part of his brain talking.” Spencer giggled, “Don’t take him too seriously.”

“Did you just giggle.” Stiles asked Spencer, joining in on the giggling.

“Okay. I think I’m going to leave the two of you to get you very much needed rest.” Derek groaned, “I’ll keep you updated.”

“Night Derek!” Stiles yelled, as his partner left the house.

** The Next Day **

Stiles was shocked. That was the only way he could put it into words. Peter’s plan worked out beautifully, Hotch was now in the early stages of a relationship with Leo. The young adult had no idea how Peter did it, but he was angry to say that he was actually quite envious at the fact that it had only taken the man one go.  
“You owe me a cake.” Peter stated, sitting down on the opposite side of the kitchen table.

“No shit Sherlock.” Stiles groaned, “So how did you do it?”

“It doesn’t matter how I did it. What matters is that it worked.” Peter grinned.

“Stop being such a cryptic asshole and just tell me what you did.” Stiles glowered, earning a look of amusement from the other male.

“I simply talked to them individually.” Peter explained, “You and your cousin make things way too complicated.”

“That was it. That was your great plan.” Stiles moaned, “I don’t even think something that simple deserves a damn cake.”

“I don’t know how to break it to you. But you were the one who insisted on adding the cake to this whole deal.” Peter laughed, “I expect a cake, little red.”

“Pet names aren’t cute.” Stiles frowned, “Do you think I should go around calling you Peter Rabbit? I don’t think it really fits your personality, but I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Agreed. Pet names are not attractive.” Peter drawled, folding his arms over his chest.

“So now that two of the guys that you oh so passionately banged are now in a relationship. Who are you after now?” Stiles asked curiously, he truly didn’t want to know at the same time. But he had to know.

“You.” Peter grinned lecherously, “I am going to explore every inch of that creamy canvas and trace each beauty mark with my tongue. You won’t know what hit you until I splash you with a dash of white.”

“Why the fuck do you always have to be so creepy?” Stiles cried, “That image has been seared into my head and you have scarred me for life.”

“Always a pleasure.” Peter cackled, “But in all honesty I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole. Not only would I risk getting killed by my nephew again, and in all honesty I can’t stand the idea of having to be in your company during sex. I mean you probably wouldn’t shut up and that is not a turn on.”

“Fuck you Peter. It’s not like I want to do anything sexual with you.” Stiles yelled, “And maybe you should just admit to the fact that even if you did get a piece of this hot Stilinski sandwich, you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“I don’t even want to know.” Derek murmured, taking a seat next to Stiles.

“All you need to know is that your uncle is an ass.” Stiles frowned, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Derek laughed, caressing Stiles’ neck.

“You two seem to be awfully cosy.” Peter noted, “Don’t tell me. You had sex, didn’t you? And you bit him as well.”

“Seriously Peter. Shut the fuck up.” Stiles fumed, “Can you get your uncle to leave my house? I am this close to murdering him.”

“Oh. I hit the nail right on the head, didn’t I?” Peter leered, “It’s good to know that someone in the family is having sex.”

“Peter. I’ll see you later.” Derek laughed, “You still need to get prepared for the party tonight.”

“Fine.” Peter murmured, “I expect my cake sometime this week Stilinski.”

As soon as Peter left, Stiles felt all the strains on his body relax. Peter Hale was the type of guy that you’d have to be on defence with all the time. No one ever truly knew what he was thinking and if he would go on another killing spree.  
“I don’t smell like sex do I?” Stiles asked curiously, sniffing the air slightly.

“Just a hint.” Derek snorted, “What’s the problem?”

“Well I don’t want everyone to know that I had sex you know.” Stiles groaned, “People be all up in your space sniffing and shit. Like damn, I want to enjoy having you to myself without anyone knowing.”

“You cousin and father don’t know.” Derek smiled, running his finger’s through the male’s hair.

“I bet you’re liking this because you Hale’s are possessive.” Stiles snorted, leaning into Derek’s touch.

“My uncle’s known for a while. He’s just teasing you.” Derek shared, trying to get Stiles to relax.

“I don’t like to be teased.” Stiles frowned.

“Really?” Derek grinned lecherously, earning an eye-roll from his boyfriend.

“Are you seriously going to bring sex into this conversation?” Stiles asked dryly, “We’re supposed to be keeping this on the low.”

“Stiles. I’m sure your father knows already.” Derek laughed, “And he won’t be happy with you keeping this from him.”

“We’ll tell him.” Stiles noted, “But not right now.”

“I don’t know how to break it to you kid. But you just told me.” Sheriff Stilinski sighed, placing grocery bags on the kitchen table.

“You’re supposed to have super hearing! Why didn’t you give me a heads up?” Stiles groaned, glaring accusingly at Derek.

“Stiles. You should have noticed your father too.” Derek snorted, “You have been bitten by two different supernatural creatures and you still don’t listen.”

“Derek has a point kid.” The sheriff laughed, patting Stiles’ back in a somewhat sympathetic manner.

“Why aren’t you angry?” Stiles asked suspiciously. His father looked at him and merely smiled at Stiles.

“Derek told me.” John grinned, “He assured me that the two of you were going to be safe.”

“And that was it. No sex talk?” Stiles groaned, “I mean. I’m glad that we didn’t have a sex talk. But, does that mean you trust Derek?”

“I trust him to an extent. If he does something I disagree with, I have wolfsbane laced bullets.” John smiled. Stiles had to look at him twice to see that if it was his actual father that was saying this. It was scary to think that the man could say something so evil that easily.

“That too.” Stiles laughed nervously.

** With Morgan and Reid **

When Spencer had suggested the idea of Morgan joining him for a date, the young adult was expecting the other male to on act on it when they where back in Quantico. It was strange to be sat opposite the other male while enjoying a nice cup of iced coffee, Spencer’s nerves seemed to do everything but relax.  
“Are you okay?” Morgan asked, after he finished drinking his drink. When Morgan had got a hold of Spencer’s hand earlier into the date, the other male had responded with a motion somewhat similar to a spasm. Morgan wasn’t particularly offended by the action, but he was still quite curious as to why the male appeared to be jumpy.

“Sorry. I’m just nervous.” Spencer answered, looking around the café sporadically, “Why is everyone looking at us?”

“Because we’re FBI. Everyone’s always going to be looking at us.” Morgan grinned, leaning back on his chair.

“Don’t you think that that defeats the purpose of actually working for the FBI?” Reid snorted, he never particularly cared about the attention they received, but this was a moment that he believed to be personal and not be for the eyes of the nosy.

“You never complained about it before.” Morgan stated, “Do you want to go somewhere a bit more personal?”

“Yes.” Reid smiled sheepishly, “It just feels weird.”

“I actually agree with you.” Morgan sighed, bobbing his head at the girls that appeared to be admiring him from the other table.

“Do you have to do that?” Reid frowned, earning an eyebrow raise from the other male.

“Do what?” Morgan questioned curiously.

“Flirt with every living thing.” Reid grumbled, looking at his hands.

“You’re beginning to sound possessive.” Morgan teased, smiling at the blush that started forming on the other male’s face.

“Shut up.” The doctor hissed, grabbing the male’s hand. Reid wasn’t entirely sure where he was leading them but he needed some time away from the public. When they reached the back of one of the near buildings Spencer started to nervously play around with a lighter.

“Why do you have a lighter?” Morgan frowned, looking at the little flame appear and disappear in relation to the male’s fingers.

“Emergency reasons.” Spencer explained, “And you have to admit that fire is fascinating. Such a destructive force that also had the ability to create.”

“So what counts as an emergency?” Morgan whispered, drawing closer to the male. Morgan stared into Reid’s eyes for a few long minutes as he caressed the male’s face. When their lips finally merged, Spencer let out a sigh of contentment, kissing was always good for not thinking. It was strange to think that such a simple kiss turned into something passionate, Reid had always had the feeling that Morgan would be an extraordinary kiss and as usual his hypothesis was correct. As the kiss became more heated, Spencer’s nose picked up on a very familiar scent and it took him a good second to figure out what it was. The young adult moved his lips away from the other male so that he could speak.

“Oh Morgan! You’re on fire.” Reid said breathlessly as the male attacked his neck with kisses, “No! Morgan! You’re literally on fire!”

“Shit!” Morgan cursed, as he patted down his pants in hopes of making the fire recede. Spencer groaned as he ripped the bottom of Morgan’s pants off. The other male stared at Reid in shock. It was clear that both males were not expecting something like this to happen. Especially considering the fact that this was their first kissing experience with each other.

“That was your own fault.” Reid defended, “I clearly had a lighter in my hand and you were the one that kissed me.”

“Great.” Morgan frowned, looking at his pants. The agent had no idea how he was going to explain this to everyone else. He wasn’t entirely surprised that something like this had happened, Morgan was now curious as to what exactly happened during Stiles and Derek’s first kiss.

“I’m sorry about the pants…” Spencer apologised sheepishly, “I think we should just go home.”

“Yes.” Morgan agreed, following the other male towards the Stilinski household.

When the couple finally reached the house, it was no surprise that Stiles was the one to open the door. The kid was like a hyperactive puppy that acted and looked innocent, but would shit on your rug when no one was watching. Stiles smiled at both of the adults as he clumsily opened the door, his smiled eventually turned into a questioning look.

“What happened to Morgan’s pants?” Stiles asked slowly, “I thought the two of you went to have coffee? The guy looks like he just save someone from a burning building.”

“Your cousin thought it would be a smart idea to play with a lighter.” Morgan groaned, shoving past Stiles so that he could change his pants.

“You set your boyfriend on fire?” Stiles asked incredulously. “How the hell did you manage to mess up that bad?”

“Your one to talk. Who was Derek complaining about the other day?” Spencer hissed, “You kneed him in the balls Stiles. That’s a lot worse than what I did.”

“No it’s not! You set your boyfriend on fire!” Stiles groaned, letting his cousin into the house.

“Well it’s nice to know that your mother’s side of the family are full of klutzes.” Sheriff Stilinski snorted, hearing the two boys loud and clear.

“What. Are you telling me mum did the same thing?” Stiles asked his father curiously, he was starting to feel like he wasn’t that bad of a boyfriend to Derek, his cousin did set his own boyfriend on fire.

“Yes. Your mother hit me with a car.” John answered, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Why are you smiling! You were hit by a car!” Stiles complained, it wasn’t exactly something worth smiling about.

“It’s a great story.” John argued, “I’m going to head back to work. Please make sure that I don’t have any dead bodies to cover up.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

“Well considering the fact that the two of you have both been unlucky, I’m guessing one of your boyfriend’s is either going to be severely hurt or hospitalised.” John snorted, fixing his uniform.

“Dad. Don’t jinx it.” Stiles gasped, looking at Spencer with wide eyes. Knowing their luck, the Sheriff was making a probable theory.

“Yeah John. Don’t jinx it.” Spencer agreed, not liking this conversation at all.

“You’re awfully superstitious.” Morgan stated, earning a squeak from Stiles and Reid.

“Don’t sneak up on us like that.” Stiles sighed, clutching his chest

“Shouldn’t you have the abilities of a werecat and werewolf now?” Morgan grinned, knowing well that the young adult was having difficulties with his abilities.

“I’m still training him.” Derek stated, earning another squeak from both the cousins.

“Seriously boys. You scare far too easily.” The sheriff snorted, “I’ll be back late tonight. I expect the two Dereks to protect the two of you with their lives.”

“Of course.” The Dereks agreed in unison. 

** TBC **


	7. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is where we say goodbye to _**The Doctor and The Spark**_
> 
> It has been a long journey and I thank all of you for being patient with me. I hope that the final chapter doesn't disappoint. It wasn't easy to write.
> 
> Thank you all!

**Chapter 7**

John was a simple man, or so he liked to believe he was. The adult usually mentioned his concerns whenever necessary. But this was an exception, he couldn’t exactly complain about the fact that his son and nephew were both currently dating two males that happen to be werewolves and happen to also have the same name. He could see that the werewolves were doing everything within their power to protect their partners, but John couldn’t help but feel that all of this was happening too fast.  
“What are you thinking about?” His companion asked, drawing John away from the thoughts plaguing his mind. The sheriff had only found out about werewolves a few years ago. His son had left somewhere in between to go live with Derek, but the adult couldn’t help but feel concerned about what was going to happen.

“Stiles.” John sighed, scratching his scalp slightly. He couldn’t help but worry, he had fallen in love in the midst of everything that had happened and he was practically living with the man now. The sheriff wasn’t even sure how this had all happened in the first place. He had always thought he was straight, now he was thrown into this new relationship and he was learning new things.

“Are you going to tell him about us?” The male mused, pressing a kiss on the back of John’s neck.

“Aren’t you happy? You’ve been bothering me tell him within the week we started dating, it’s been two years now.” John snorted, turning to face his partner.

“You know how much I enjoy screwing with your son.” The dark haired male grinned, “Of course I’m happy. But are you sure you’re ready?”

“We both know that I will never be ready, but I might as well tell him before he finds out the hard way.” John sighed, “But how am I supposed to tell him?”

“Just tell him.” The man smiled, “Your son will be concerned about me than the fact you’re currently dating a man.”

“Damn it Peter. Stiles is going to kill me.” The sheriff groaned, “I’m going to tell him about us tomorrow.”

“Are you going to tell him before or after the dinner?” Peter questioned, frowning slightly at the statement.

“After. Tomorrow’s an important day for you.” John answered in a serious tone, “Are you okay with everything? We still haven’t talked about this.”

“I’m meeting my daughter for the first time, a kid that I didn’t even know existed.” Peter frowned, “John. I am not okay with this at all. I was perfectly content with being a bachelor.”

“I can’t say that I understand what you’re going through. Because I don’t.” John stated, “But you’re not the same guy you were a few years ago.”

“The only reason I’m different is because I wanted to become a better person for you.” Peter confessed, “I’m ready for a long term relationship.”

“But you’re not ready to take the responsibility of being an actual father.” John noted, “But you’re not going to be going through this alone. I am here.”

“I really needed to hear that.” Peter laughed, “So should we have another round of mind blowing sex before we eat?”

“Peter. I need to get ready for my shift.” John snorted, “Maybe when I get back.”

“I swear I’m going to give you hell if you fall asleep on me again.” Peter warned, earning a hearty laugh from his partner.

“I can’t promise you anything, you have been stealing my tea,” John grinned.

“You can’t use that as an excuse, your teas have no caffeine in them.” Peter stated, kissing his boyfriend deeply, “Stiles has been lying to you this whole time.”

“I am going to kill that kid.” The sheriff groaned.

“Well, you’ll get your revenge when you see his face when you reveal to him that I’m going to be his stepfather.” Peter smirked.

“I am definitely not looking forward to that.” John frowned, “You’re really sadistic.”

“You love it.” Peter smiled. John knew that he had made the right choice to pursue this relationship whenever the other male smiled, he could feel it in his heart.

“I do.” John laughed, pressing one more kiss against Peter’s lips before heading to the restroom to get ready.

The Next Day

Stiles smiled brightly as he got ready for the day, he didn’t really get to see his father as much as he’d want to as he and Derek travelled frequently. They had to deal with pack business and Stiles needed to make sure that his own company wasn’t going to hell. The male was glad that he had Danny running things from that end and he could easily fly over to fix whatever was necessary.  
“Stiles. Where’s my shirt?” Derek asked, rummaging through the drawers in hopes of finding his shirt.

“I burned it.” Stiles answered in a serious tone, the shirt in question was a shirt that the young adult absolutely hated. It was washed out from all the years that Derek owned it and it didn’t help that the male stretched it to the point of making it look like Derek was a scrawny kid who bought the shirt in hopes that he would grow into it.

“You burnt it.” Derek growled, “That was my favourite shirt.”

“Look here Mr. Growly, you’re just trying to make excuses so that we have another argument. I can see right through your plans.” Stiles breathed, “The shirt that you’re currently wearing is your favourite and I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“Agreed.” Derek sighed, it wasn’t like Stiles was saying anything that was incorrect. The werewolf had noticed over the years that it was easy to get his partner all riled up and Derek was extremely attracted to the flustered version of his boyfriend that he didn’t really get to see as often as he would hope to.

“Great. So we’re going to surprise my dad by going to the house a little bit earlier.” Stiles grinned, “He’s probably really lonely now that I’m not there anymore.”

“Stiles. Your dad probably called you over to announce that he has a partner.” Derek frowned, moving towards his boyfriend.

“I know. But we’re going to try to find out who this person is.” Stiles smirked, “If we go early, we’re most likely going to run into the person my father is dating. You know I always thought that he would start dating mama McCall, but we both know that’s not happening.”

“Are you sure that your father will be okay with the idea this?” Derek questioned, “What if this something a lot more complicated than you think. What if your father wants to tell you about this later because he knows that you’re most likely not going to react well to the news.”

“Derek you asshole. You know who is dating!” Stiles accused, “Why are you keeping this from me?”

“Because it’s not my place to tell you.” Derek snorted, kissing his partner soundly. It was funny how Derek always seemed to think a kiss would not only get Stiles to stop talking, but also change the subject. The male was right about both things.

“You can’t do that every time you want me to shut up.” Stiles stated, moving his face away from his partner’s lips. 

“I can think of something else that won’t shut you up, but will change the topic completely.” Derek grinned, biting lightly at Stiles’ neck.

“Shit.” Stiles hissed, “We can’t do this now because we have to get going. We’ll continue this tonight.”

“Definitely.” Derek laughed, following a flustered Stiles to the car.

The drive to the Stilinski household wasn’t a long one at all. When Stiles noticed that there were already three cars parked in the driveway his eyebrows raised in a comical sort of manner. It was clear that his father had more than one guest in the house and this made Stiles question everything. His father wasn’t the type of guy that invited people over to the house unless it was some sort of festivity and Stiles was definite that there were no current festivities that his father could use as an excuse to explain this. As the duo started to head towards the door, the young adult started to feel a bit guilty the closer he approached the house. When Derek knocked firmly on the door twice, he linked his hand with Stiles’ clammy one.  
“Stiles. Derek. You’re here early.” The Sheriff announced opening the door, the male didn’t look entirely sure of what to do with the two. He almost felt relieved when Peter made and appearance behind him, it was a good and a bad thing. Good being that he could now know what to do. Bad because he could already tell that his son was questioning why the hell Peter Hale was standing in his childhood house.

“You can join us for dinner.” Peter grinned, inviting the duo into the house. Stiles stared at his father for a few good minutes trying to decipher what this meant, while the Sheriff guiltily avoided any eye contact with his son. When the two entered the reached the table, Stiles’ eyes almost bulged out of his head. What the hell was Malia Tate doing in Beacon Hills.

“Oh wow. Well, if it isn’t Stiles.” Malia spat glaring at the brunette, she was sat next to a really pretty girl that Stiles also knew. It was strange to see Malia and Kira in his house, he was sure that he wouldn’t see them again after college. A lot of crazy drama had occurred and Stiles was sure that Malia would bring the topic up as she still held a grudge against him. To think that a girl so innocent looking could hold such a powerful hatred was pretty shocking. But just as Stiles’ mother always used to tell him, ‘Never judge a book by it’s cover’.

“Malia, oh what a pleasure it is to see you again.” Stiles shot back in an almost sarcastic manner, he knew that the girl had the ability to break him like a twig. But he was sure Derek would make sure no harm came to him.

“You know Malia?” Peter asked Stiles curiously. Derek also seemed to be curious as to how Stiles knew Malia. Was it really that bizarre that he knew the girl? Was she related to the Hales in a way that he wasn’t aware of? Because that sure as hell wouldn’t do him any good if he needed Derek’s protection.

“Kind of.” Stiles answered abruptly. He wasn’t sure what else he could say, he didn’t want to mention how he knew the girl. But looking at Malia sure as hell told him that she was going to tell them everything from her point of view and cause a ruckus, just like she did in university.

“This asshole slept with me and acted like it never happened.” Malia hissed, earning a disapproving groan from the Sheriff. The honey eyed male also groaned at the statement, he had no idea how many times he would have to talk about this, he did not sleep with Malia Tate.

“Stiles.” Derek growled, looking at his partner, hoping for some answers.

“It was during college and I can certify that I did not sleep with her. Well, not in a sexual sort of way.” Stiles moaned, “We both got drunk at this stupid frat party and I passed out in her room. No sex was involved.”

“Then why was I naked. Someone had sex with me.” Malia argued, a glint in her eyes indicating to the fact that she was most likely going to kill Stiles. This was why he knew that not everything that happened in college, stayed in college.

“Someone probably did have sex with you, but it was definitely not me.” Stiles sighed, “I was fully clothed and Scott was the one that put me in that room in the first place so that he could have sex with that chick next to you.”

“Kira. Is this true?” Malia asked the girl, trying to get a confirmation of that statement. Kira was blushing brightly, Stiles kind of felt kind of guilty for throwing her into the loop. But the girl was the only way he could prove his innocence. He didn’t want to be accused of rape, it was a big deal. The male would never do that to anyone. Sex was a consensual thing that both parties should enjoy.

“Yes.” Kira answered meekly, “This isn’t really something I want to talk about anymore.”

“I guess we should do this now.” John sighed miserably, “Malia is Peter’s daughter.”

“No wonder she’s a psychotic bitch!” Stiles yelled, making Malia throw a bread roll at him. He knew that he wasn’t making it any better. But a rape accusation was not cool, she could have destroyed his life.

“And I’m dating Peter Hale.” John continued, hearing the war cry that seemed to materialise out of his son’s throat made the sheriff recoil in shock.

“You’re dating THAT? Dad! This is the same guy you caught making out with Hotch in the bathroom!” Stiles yelled, “And please don’t forget that he was actually dead for a while! He’s my boyfriend’s uncle!”

“Stiles. Breathe.” Derek sighed, massaging Stiles’ shoulders slowly.

“And you! You knew about this! This whole time!” Stiles cried, turning around to glare at his boyfriend.

“He actually didn’t know.” Peter snorted, “He just knew that your father was dating a man.”

“Didn’t you smell it? That they had been ‘together’?” Stiles asked curiously, making Derek blush at the question.

“I knew that Peter and your father were becoming friends so I wasn’t really surprised that your father’s scent was incorporated to Peter’s.” Derek answered in a serious tone, “And I didn’t smell sex on him.”

“That’s because I’m smarter than the two of you put together and I believed that your father and I were entitled to our own privacy.” Peter grinned, “Derek you’re a grown man. Stop blushing so hard.”

“How long have the two of you been dating?” Stiles asked, calming down slightly.

“Two years.” John responded, looking down at the table. The grown male couldn’t even look his son in the eyes, he had never been one to hide information like this from Stiles.

“I have to admit that Peter did a real good job hiding it.” Stiles laughed, lightening the atmosphere.

“You’re okay with this?” John frowned, folding his arms over chest.

“I’m okay with it as long as you’re happy.” Stiles smiled, “And you’ve heard that phrase before. Keep your friends close, but you enemies closer.”

“Damn it Stiles.” John laughed, turning to look at Peter. His partner didn’t seem offended by the statement and seemed to keep a smile plastered on his face.

“So why are Malia and Kira here?” Stiles questioned, bringing the attention back to the girls sat at the table.

“This is the first time Malia and Peter have met.” John smiled, “Kira is here to give Malia some moral support.”

“Peter didn’t know he had a daughter until recently?” Stiles frowned, “Seriously what is up with you Hales? It’s like you keep discovering new family members over time.”

“I would like to bring up the fact that I am dating Kira.” Malia smiled, staring at her ‘family’.

“Jesus Malia. No one cares.” Stiles snorted, earning a disapproving look from John and Peter.

“Stiles.” Derek sighed, he didn’t want to get involved in this, but he had to make sure Stiles was going to come out of this dinner in one piece.

“I’m joking. Congratulations on dating Kira. She’s way too good for you.” Stiles laughed, “I’m actually surprised that you’re dating anyone after your fling with Scott, Kira.”

“Stiles. It was a fling.” Kira frowned, “What we had was short and sweet. I wouldn’t trade it for the world, but I’m dating Malia now.”

“I’m happy for you.” Stiles smiled, he liked Kira and it was sad to think that Scott never put his full heart in the relationship. Kira was a dorky girl that deserved Scott’s devout attention, but Scott was still hung up on Allison. Stiles knew from the beginning that Scott and Allison would end up getting married because of their romance being somewhat identical to a Disney movie. But Stiles also knew that if Scott was able to move on from Allison, Kira would be the girl for him.

“So everyone in this house is gay?” Malia asked curiously, making everyone laugh slightly.

“No. We’re all bisexuals. But please note that I’m only talking on behalf of my father, Peter, Derek, and I.” Stiles snorted, “What sexuality are you?”

“I’m a lesbian.” Malia stated proudly, “At first I was confused, but college made me discover who I really was.”

“That’s cool.” Stiles grinned, “I guess we should get going.”

“You can stay if you want to.” Peter sighed, smiling slightly.

“No. You guys need this time to learn more about each other.” Stiles insisted, “And Derek and I will be here for a couple of months. We’ll come visit.”

“So who’s wedding is it this time?” The sheriff laughed.

“What makes you think that someone’s getting married?” Stiles snorted, making his boyfriend laugh loudly. It wasn’t surprising that his father came to the conclusion that the only reason Stiles was staying longer than a week or two was because someone was getting married. The year that Stiles and Derek started dating, Allison and Scott got married. The year after it was Boyd and Erica. But no one was going to be getting married anytime soon. He knew that Isaac and Cora were planning on getting married in a year or two, and he wasn’t entirely sure if Jackson and Lydia would ever get married.

“Well that’s a surprise.” The sheriff grinned, “So what is happening?”

“I’m sure you’re aware of the fact that Spence’s birthday is coming up.” Stiles smiled, “Morgan is taking him to Beacon Hills for a surprise birthday party.”

“Why Beacon Hills of all places?” John frowned, he loved Beacon Hills. But he just didn’t see anything that would attract anyone else to the city. It was small and there wasn’t really anywhere to go. Most people that left the city usually ended up leaving for good.

“Because we’re here.” Stiles laughed, “And there’s going to be a special announcement.”

“Let me guess. Morgan is going to propose to Spencer.” John grinned, earning a loud sigh from his son.

“We’re going to go now.” Stiles saluted, “We’ll see you around.”

“Bye.” The Sheriff smiled, locking the front door after his son and Derek left.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well, Peter was still not entirely comfortable with the idea of being a parent. But John had to admit that it was pretty amusing to see the male try to act like a father. Peter and Malia managed to bond slightly, they agreed that it would be better if they met more frequently so that they could get to know each other.  
“That went a lot better than expected.” Peter stated, shuffling into the bed beside John.

“What were you expecting?” John asked curiously, facing his partner.

“At first I thought this would be some sort of trick, that Malia was setting this meeting up so that she would have her opportunity to kill me as some kind of revenge mission.” Peter sighed, it was not really a surprise that the man still thought that people were trying to kill him.

“Well, thankfully no one tried to kill anyone.” John laughed.

“Stiles helped a lot.” Peter confessed, “We were all pretty uncomfortable before your son came.”

“That kid has that effect on people.” John smiled, pressing a kiss against Peter’s cheek.

“Oh, it’s one of those nights.” Peter snorted, earning a loud laugh from John.

“I don’t have the energy to have sex with you every night. I don’t even know where you get that kind of drive from.” John sighed, “You’re worse than a dog.”

“Seriously. Another dog joke?” Peter frowned, “You’re worse than your son.”

“He’s my son. Where’d you think he got it from?” John grinned, “But in all honesty. I don’t think we should have sex tonight.”

“Agreed. I’m emotionally and physically drained.” Peter groaned, lying on his back.

The Next Day

“Derek. What are we going to do? I mean we’re the only ones that know about Spencer and Morgan.” Stiles questioned, throwing a shirt onto his bare torso.

“We’re not going to do anything. This is something that Spencer and Morgan should take care of.” Derek answered, “It’s a fairly recent thing and I’m sure they know what they’re going to do.”

“I sure hope they do.” Stiles sighed, tidying up the bed. For once he could say that he was glad that they didn’t have sex on the bed, the idea of less laundry appealed to the male greatly. The sound of the doorbell ringing was what made Stiles break out of his musings. The young adult ran to the door and threw it open he smiled brightly at the sight of his three guests.

“Uncle Stiles!!!” A young girl yelled as she threw herself at the male. Stiles easily caught the girl in his arms and hugged her tightly.

“Oh Jasmine! I was expecting to see you tomorrow.” Stiles laughed, peppering the small girl’s face with kisses.

“This is what I keep telling you Spencer. Your cousin is the one that does all the spoiling.” Morgan grinned, giving Stiles a one sided hug before going into the house to greet Derek.

“I think Derek does his fair share too.” Spencer smiled, hugging his cousin.

“Really? Well, I think the two of you are putting the blame on us when in reality it’s the two of you that are spoiling this little munchkin.” Stiles teased, passing Jasmine to Spencer.

Jasmine was around seven years old, Morgan and Reid had come across her during a case and had decided to adopt her. The girl was a beautiful child, Stiles was sure that she was going to be heartbreaker. Her head was full of coppery curls and her eyes the colour of emeralds. Jasmine’s skin tone was similar to a light caramel colour.

“Do you think your uncle’s going to have a heart attack?” Spencer questioned, the adult was actually looking forward to showing his uncle the new addition to the family.

“So who’s the kid most attached to?” Stiles asked curiously, earning a hearty laugh from Morgan.

“She’s Spencer’s little girl.” Morgan laughed, “They talk geek to each other.”

“What Morgan means to say is that we have conversations that are intellectually difficult for him to understand.” Spencer snorted, picking Jasmine up.

“The only thing papa is good at is handling my hair.” Jasmine smiled, hugging onto Spencer.

“Are you sure that’s the only thing I’m good at.” Morgan frowned, “I guess papa’s leaving you.”

“No!” Jasmine screamed, “I still need you papa.”

“The three of you should rest, you’re probably tired from your long journey.” Derek smiled, “The guest bedrooms are already prepared.”

The rest of the day seemed pretty normal apart from the fact that it got extraordinarily active when Jasmine had woken up, she insisted on playing games and spending time with her uncles. After discussing things with the couple, Stiles decided that it would be best for Spencer, Morgan, and Jasmine to meet his father in the morning. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure how his cousin would react to the fact that the Sheriff was currently dating Peter Hale.

Eight Hours Later

When it finally came to the next morning, Stiles started to feel slightly nervous to the idea of how his cousin would react to the new relationship. When they all finally arrived at the Sheriff’s house, Stiles took inhaled loudly, earning a curious look from his cousin.  
“Oh. I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” The sheriff laughed nervously, looking between the two boys.

“Okay. So what are the two of you hiding from me?” Spencer questioned, “I don’t have to be a member of the BAU to know that you two are trying to hide something that you think would upset me.”

“It’s nice to see you again Spencer.” Peter interceded, moving into view. All the adults stood in silence for a few good minutes, the next second shocked everyone else. Spencer Reid’s fist slammed against Peter Hale’s cheek.

“He’s got a good hit for a human.” Peter laughed, rubbing his cheek. The male didn’t even look offended that he had just been hit, but Peter was the kind of guy that got hit a lot.

“Daddy!” Jasmine scolded, “You can’t hit someone.”

“Oh sweetie, sometimes hurting someone is warranted.” Morgan laughed, “But you shouldn’t ever it anyone unless it is absolutely necessary.”

“Daddy?” The Sheriff questioned, looking curiously at the seven year old. He wasn’t aware that Spencer had a child, especially one that looked nothing like him. John would understand if she was related to Morgan from a previous relationship of his, but he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the new addition to the family.

“Meet Jasmine Reid.” Stiles smiled, “She was recently adopted by Spencer and Morgan.”

“She knows she’s adopted?” John whispered, earning a hearty laugh from both males.

“Of course I know that I’m adopted.” Jasmine smiled, “Daddy and Papa found me during one of their cases. It wasn’t an intentional thing, but I guess they got attached to me.”

“You’re really articulate for a seven year old.” The Sheriff laughed, shaking hands with the young girl. It was clear to the Sheriff that Spencer and Morgan would have to beat men or women off their lawns when the girl was old enough. She was surely going to be a heartbreaker.

“Well Daddy tutors me.” Jasmine explained, “He also likes to read Harry Potter to me every night. The original versions.”

“The original versions.” John smiled, “No wonder you’re articulate. It looks like we a little Spencer Reid.”

“I was saying the exact same thing.” Morgan smiled, it was nice to see the male so content. To think that he had refused to confess his feelings to Spencer a few years ago due to his devote affection of his friend made Stiles smile. Everything seemed to be working out for them and everyone was incredibly happy for them.

It didn’t take that long for everyone to settle. Morgan, Reid and Jasmine were seated in the living room with Derek and Stiles, while Peter and John were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

“Oh. I hope we’re not too late.” A voice sang, entering the house. Everyone turned to look at the guest in shock. No one was expecting to see Leo, well not now. The blonde male was grinning brightly as he looked around the room. Hotch was smiling next to him with his son by his side.

“Leo? What are you doing here?” Stiles asked curiously, indicating that the trio should enter the house.

“Well we decided to drop by.” Leo smiled, it wasn’t that Stiles wasn’t happy to see everyone at the same time, but something was awfully suspicious.

“Are we late! Did we miss it?” Garcia yelled slamming the door open, she was followed by Emily and JJ.

“Okay. What the hell is going on?” Stiles questioned, “This is definitely not a coincidence.”

“You’ll have to find out when everyone else get’s here.” Morgan laughed, earning an eye roll from the young adult.

It was surprising that everyone managed to cram into the Sheriff’s house. The fact that everyone that Stiles had met within the last few years was concerning, he was worried that he hadn’t gotten the memo of what was going on. All his friends and acquaintances from high school were here. Something serious was happening. So it was no surprised that Stiles started opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water when Derek got down on one knee.

“Krzesislaw Stilinski, will you marry me?” Derek proposed, smiling brightly at Stiles.

“Oh fuck no.” Stiles moaned, earning an eyebrow raise from his partner.

“Hey dumbass! You’re supposed to say yes!” Jackson snickered, Stiles was tempted to give him the bird but all attention was currently on him.

“No.” Stiles stated, almost making Derek look dejected. Of course Derek would look dejected, he rejected him in front of all his friends and family.

“No?” Derek repeated, the Hale never even thought that Stiles would reject his proposal. The other adult had been hinting at getting married for years and now that Derek had finally proposed, he was worried that he was slightly late in asking.

“Of course I’ll marry you!” Stiles grinned, kissing Derek squarely on the mouth.

“Fucking hell. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I almost felt like I was going to burst out crying.” Leo breathed heavily, “Thank God he said yes!”

“You were always the emotional one.” Peter snorted, earning a heavy glare from Hotch.

“Shut up Peter.” Hotch growled, taking a hold of Leo’s hands.

“I’m getting married!!!” Stiles yelled, earning a laugh from everyone.

“Yeah. We all heard the proposal.” Cora smiled, kissing Isaac’s cheek.

“Now all we need to do is get the two of you married.” Lydia grinned, making the other girls laugh.

“I’m not liking the way this is sounding.” Stiles sighed, earning a hearty laugh from his father.

“The reason Derek used to travel so frequently was to prepare for this. Everything is already set up. Everyone knew about it. Well you didn’t, but what I’m trying to say is that the two of you are going to get married this weekend.” Scott stated, smiling goofily. It was funny to see how much the male had matured, his eyes were showing clear signs of sleep deprivation, but the male looked so incredibly happy. Having a child with Allison was probably one of the best things to happen to him, well after marrying Allison that is. The little girl was identical to her mother.

“Woah. Isn’t that way too soon.” Stiles panicked, looking around the room. It was just finally dawning on him that this whole thing was planned without him. What would have happened if he had rejected Derek?

“Why not get it out of the way. The two of you are practically married, you just need to sign the contract.” Peter snorted, “If you’re not ready. I’m sure Derek would happily wait for you.”

“I am ready. I just wasn’t expecting this.” Stiles stated in a serious tone, he loved Derek with all his heart and he had watched his friends marry with a slight pang of envy, he had always wondered when it would be him marrying the man he loved.

“Stiles we don’t have to get married now. They’re joking. Nothing is prepared.” Derek laughed, “They’re just trying to make you panic.”

“Oh. Well this might come across as stupid. But Lydia is an ordained minister and I think it would be awesome if we got married tomorrow.” Stiles started, he knew he was being ridiculous, but the idea of it just seemed right. Lydia had become an ordained minister for Scott and Allison’s wedding.

“Tomorrow? But there’s nothing prepared.” Derek frowned slightly, the male wasn’t opposed to the idea he just had no idea how they were going to pull it off. The whole thing sounded like it was going to be rushed, he didn’t even have any idea what kind of venue they could get under a twenty-four hour notice because he sure as hell knew they wouldn’t be able to do it at the Stilinski household. It was already cramped.

“We don’t have to prepare anything.” Stiles smiled, “I just want something small, with close friends and family.”

“I have no problem with marrying the two of you.” Lydia smiled, “And I’m sure we can throw something together.”

“Let’s make this happen.” John laughed, hugging his son and Derek. The fact that everyone was supportive of this idea made Stiles and Derek feel amazing. It had taken a while for the duo to feel like other people appreciated them, that everything wrong that had happened previously wasn’t their fault. A huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. And they could feel the support a lot more now that they had arranged a spontaneous wedding.

“Let’s.” Derek smiled, kissing Stiles. The rest of the people in the room cheered as the popped open a few bottles of champagne.

The Next Day

Stiles would be lying if he said that the ceremony was planned to the t. In fact it was absolute chaos they ended up doing everything at Jackson’s house as it was the only place that could house all the people comfortably. Derek and Stiles wore their best suits and Lydia preformed the ceremony perfectly, just like everything else she did. The one thing Stiles could admit to was that he wouldn’t have it any other way. Everything about their wedding day was perfect. Stiles was sure that he would have made his mother proud, he was hoping that the rest of the Hales would have been supportive of their union. They had everyone that had made a difference in their lives here with them, celebrating their love.

Life was perfect.

**Fin.**


End file.
